Steven Fuse-iverse, Journey into the Digital World
by mrtacomam
Summary: When the Crystal Gems use a warp pad to enter the Digital World, they find new friends, new foes, a new adventure, and a new kind of fusion. a SU/Digimon Fusion x-over. Redemption au. Takes place a Digital World year after Fusion but before Hunters. This is a collab between me and a friend from Deviantart. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody, mrtacomam here, with a brand new fic! This is a special fic, because it's my first collab! Yeah, I got inspired by a pic on deviantart This one: ( art/Fusion-Fight-560075108), and me and its creator decided to work together on a story after talking in the comments for a while. Here he is!**

 **Alpha: Greetings people, call me the Alpha Alchemist and I shall be assisting taco here in making this fic possible. Of course reader feedback is appreciated.**

 **Taco: Yes it is. So kick back and enjoy Steven Fuse-iverse!**

 **Alpha: In association with AlphaTaco Productions. We do not own Steven Universe or Digimon. Also, we will be using things from both the Japanese and English Dubs (they did some stupid stuff in the dub)like names and any unnecessary censorship. With that out of the way, enjoy.**

When Garnet stepped off of the warp pad, she witnessed an entirely new world.

The fusion saw an endless looking, hilly plain, dotted with hundreds of lakes. The skies were blanketed in what appear to be rainbow colored bar codes whose light give off the appearance of auroras normally found in Earth's arctic regions. And off in the distance, a castle rose high into the heavens. Garnet could see small specks of movement in the distance. Overall, the area she witnessed was-

"Breathtaking." Garnet heard a feminine voice behind. "This world is absolutely breathtaking!" The square-haired gem turned to look back at the war pad.

Coming off of the warp pad was the rest of her team. The first was Pearl, a tall, thin gem with who was looking around at this realm with stars in her eyes and a small blinking device in her hand. She was shortly followed by Peridot, who was tapping away on a tablet, a recent upgrade from the tape recorder she had previously. The little green gem looked up at her taller counterpart.

"Well, I thought you would be interested." she said "When this warp was first built a few thousand years ago, we didn't get a good signal, nothing at all even. But now it seems to be working with… interesting results."

"Interesting?!" Pearl exclaimed, "This isn't just interesting, this is a miracle of science! Not only does this world seem to have a thriving ecosystem, but it seems to be completely comprised of digital information! This doesn't seem physically or scientifically possible and yet here it is!"

"Wow Pearl, You really do know how to make everything sound lame and boring." another voice spoke. She was a small purple woman with long, wild white hair. Behind her was a woman nearly three times her size, with orange and red skin and similar white hair. An orange gem glittered where her nose should be.

"Yeah," the larger gem said, "I doubt this place has anything interesting anyway." This caused Pearl to groan. Before the thinner gem could retort, Garnet walked up between them and held her hands up to keep the two gems from arguing any further.

"Alright gems, not even five minutes into an entirely new world and you're already arguing. Peridot, can you go get the others and let them know that it's safe enough to warp here?" Peridot nodded, stepped back on the warp pad and warped back to their previous location to retrieve their remaining allies.

Garnet then turned to the three remaining gems, "Good, now remember everyone, this is new territory for all of us. We have no idea what we might find here. So be on your guard." The gems nodded in agreement, before Jasper stepped up.

"Don't worry, if anything does get out of hand, you've got me." She said, cracking her knuckles in emphasis. Shemay not have been excited about this mission, but she was confident that whatever this world had to offer, there was no way it could be better than her. Garnet rolled her eyes behind her shades and started to walk in the direction of the castle.

"Uh, Garnet," Amethyst called, "Aren't you gonna wait for Peri to get here for the rest of the gang?"

"Yeah, but I want to check out that castle over there. There's just something about it that bugs me. I just can't put my finger on it." The fusion replied.

"Did your future vision tell you something about this?" Pearl decided to ask.

""I'm not too sure about it Pearl, I try to use my future vision but I get nothing" the fusion told her friend. Before coming here, she had tried to use her future vision to get a glimpse at what they would encounter in this new world. But all she got was static, like something was blocking her. She could only hope it would clear up soon. "So I'm going to need to scout ahead and make sure the coast is clear. I should be back before the others arrive. " And with that, Garnet continued over to the castle into the distance.

"Suit yourself." Amethyst said, shrugging her shoulders before sitting down and leaning up against a nearby tree. "We'll wait here for the Steven and the rest". she continued as she placed her arms behind her head and relaxed.

"Don't take too long." Jasper yelled after her. "If you get into trouble, I'll be able to help you out of it" she continued with a confident smirk. Pearl rolled her eyes at the striped-gem's arrogance. Then Pearl decided to speak up.

"Oh, be sure to tell us everything that you find, leave no details left out." Pearl shouted, eager to learn about this brand new world. Garnet gave her teammates a thumbs up as she walked away as she went on her way.

(Some time later, with Garnet)

As Garnet started closing in on her destination, she began to hear a group of voices nearby. Curious, she walked over and hid in a small collection of bushes. As she looked out, she saw what appeared to be a picnic of strangest creatures the gem had ever seen, and coming from someone who has dealt with monsters for a while, that's saying something.

But the thing that actually got her attention was the small group of humans there. Sitting on the blanket, eating out of strange looking red containers were four boys and two girls, all possibly just slightly older than Steven and Connie. One of the boys wore a red and white shirt, beige shorts, a pair of wristbands, and a pair of sneakers. A pair of goggles rested in his messy brown hair. To his right were a boy and a girl talking, The boy wearing a cream and green shirt and a bolo tie with brown hair sticking straight up, and the girl wearing a white shirt with a chest cape and her red hair in two spiky ponytails. To the goggle-headed boy's left were two more boys and another girl. The girl looked to be a little older than the others, wearing a pink and white shirt and green shorts, with her hair done up so two long ponytails came down on both sides of her head..

 _And Amethyst says my hair is weird,_ Garnet thought as she observed the last two humans. Both were blond, but one had a blue long-sleeved shirt with longer hair while the other had shorter, more golden hair with a yellow button up shirt **(A/N It's their outfits from Hunters)**. The older looking of the two looked somewhat uninterested in the events going on around him, while the younger was sitting closer to the girl with the strange hair. Only when Garnet saw this girl rubbing a strange yellow bird-looking creature's head did she begin to observe the beings surrounding the humans.

About a dozen creatures sat or stood in the area, some of them looked mechanical, others resembled humans in armor, and some looked like beasts, all in varying sizes with some being smaller than Steven, to some that might even challenge the height of some of the gems' fusion forms. Near the center of the group was a small red dragon, with a white stomach, chest armor, hands, and feet with black three fingered hands and three toed feet. Its head bore a large crest resembling a V, resting in front of a pair of headphones with crown symbols on them, a black belt around its waist, and a yellow scarf. The dragon was near the center of the meeting, and appeared to be asleep, the others joking about around him. Garnet strained her ears in an effort to hear some of their conversation.

"...is doing a pretty good job at being a king." The red haired girl said to a man in armor.

"Quite Verily, Lady Angie!" The Knight said in a dialect Garnet hadn't heard in years, raising his arms. "The King is most wondrous at ruling all of the lands with honor and integrity!"

 _So, one of them's their ruler, huh?_ Garnet thought to herself, looking around at the group a second time. _Guess that means I'm in the right place. None of them look like royalty, though. I should wait a bit, learn some more._ The fusion attempted to move closer to hear what they were saying, but as she left her hiding place, the ground began to rumble. And a beast came over the horizon.

The creature resembled a giant bear, wearing leather pants and a leather vest with bullet chains across his chest. On his right hand, it bore a strange looking weapon with three gun barrels extending from a circular metal piece. In its left hand was a massive spear, and attached to it was a white flag, with a strange symbol emblazoned on it; One half of it was a collection of hexagons, with the other half resembling half a radar. This circle was on a tilt, and put between what looked like a pair of bat wings. The cyborg bear planted the spear into the ground, and bellowed in a voice that could easily be heard by someone on the next continent.

"HEATHENS!" the beast yelled, "I, CALLISMON, HAVE COME TO RETAKE THIS LAND IN THE NAME OF THE BAGRA ARMY FROM THE WRETCHED FUSION FIGHTERS!" Upon hearing the last part of the bear's yellings, Garnet tensed, and heard a familiar set of voices in the back of her head.

' _Did he just say Fusion Fighters?_ one voice said.

 _It sounded like it, Ruby,_ Another voice said, _But how is that possible? None of the humans seem to have gems, and none of those creatures seem to have them either, so why do they call themselves Fusion Fighters?"_ Garnet looked on as the humans stared at the giant beast in shock.

"Did he just say the Bagra Army?!" the red headed girl said in fear, holding onto a small pink rabbit like creature while a wolf-like creature with orange and white fur which seemed to be covered in drills stood protectively near her.

"I believe he did." the wolf said in a deep serious voice before getting into a fighting postion while baring his fangs.

"Oh great." said the small pink rabbit in the human's arms, it's ears pointed down and a scared expression on it's face.

"But they're supposed to be gone" the younger blonde boy said, holding onto a small white and yellow creature.

"This is not good, not good at all!" the creature yelled, clearly freaking out about the situation.

"Hmm…...it looks like this little reunion just got a bit more interesting huh guys?" said the older blonde with an annoyed expression as the more larger creatures stepped forward around him. A large dinosaur like creature, a large mechanical bird, and a giant humanoid dragon wielding a two sided spear. While a smaller dragon stood beside the human.

"It's been too long since I've seen real action Christopher." The dinosaur-like being said with a gruff voice and an attitude that reminded Garnet of a certain orange gem. "It will be just like old times."

"It has been a while since we've had a proper battle hasn't it?" the large mechanical bird said in a much calmer tone while the cybernetic dragon just growled and aimed its spear at his opponent.

"Shoutmon, wake up buddy we could really use your help right now" the goggle-headed boy said as he tried to shake the red dragon creature awake.

"Mikey's right this is no time for napping!" a large mechanical beetle yelled at the smaller creature while the boy wearing green held onto him for for protection. After a few seconds of shaking, the dragon stretched its arms and yawned before sitting up and looking at the human beside him.

"What is it Mikey? Can't a 'mon get a few minutes of rest for pete's sake?" it said in a very tired voice before noticing the large threat standing before him. "Oh." he said finally taking note of the threat. The dragon gestured for the boy, now known as Mikey to come closer and spoke to him briefly in a hushed tone, and the boy nodded and walked towards the bear-like creature.

 _What's he doing?!_ The first voice, Ruby, said, a tone of confusion entering her voice, _That thing is five times his size, and has a giant gun! He'll be vaporized in a second!_ Garnet was about to rush in and help the young children. But before she could do anything the human held up a small red device and said a phrase that shocked Garnet to her very gems.

"DIGI-FUSE!"

The object in the boy's hand shown brightly, and a small group of the strange creatures were enveloped in a similarly bright light. The red dragon, the blue mechanical beetle, the wolf-like creature, a star shaped being which appeared to be wearing shades, and a collection of creatures resembling guitar picks were lifted into the air, and flew towards each other. When it looked like they would collide, the group were engulfed in a orb of light. It swirled and expanded, until it grew to a massive size. A silhouette appeared, and when the light dissipated, a large figure stood.

The figure resembled a large mechanical man, with a body resembling that of the mechanical beetle, and legs of a style resembling the wolf. Upon its shoulders were the heads of the wolf and beetle, and a large red V crest was on its chest. It wore a silver helm, with three yellow horns jutting out of the front and back Along with the same yellow scarf that the dragon wore, now enlarged to fit it's size. The mecha also seemed to wield a sword made from the star and pick shaped creatures, now covered in red hot flames.

"SHOUTMON X4!" the mecha announced in the same voice as the smaller dragon creature before it raised its sword, and charged Callismon. Garnet simply watched in shock at this new power. It seemed to emanate power stronger than even Sugilite. The large warrior attempted to slash at its opponent but before it could hit, the bear removed its flag-spear from the ground, and met the blade mid-swing. As the two clashed, the voices in Garnet's mind began to panic.

' _Did they just fuse!?'_ Ruby said within the fusion's mind, ' _But they aren't gems, how is this happening!?_ '

' _That boy seemed to use the object he held up to force them together'_ the other voice, Sapphire, said, ' _And he's forcing them to fight.' Those poor creatures._ Garnet looked on longer as the giant continued to clash with the bear, as the beast stepped back and aimed its right arm weapon at the large mecha.

" **RODEO BULLET**!" he yelled as he fired a series of energy blasts at the mech, which the mech tried to block with its blade. As he did Callismon rushed forward in an attempt to gut the metallic man. However, a blast of energy cut him off before he could reach him. Callismon, as well as Garnet, looked up at the blast's point of origin. The large mechanical bird was now diving at the Bear.

" **PLASMA CANNON!"** the bird announced as he fired upon the beast. The blast hit him right in the face with deadly force. As Callismon held his face in pain the Dinosaur roared and charged at him.

" **HORN STRIKE!"** it yelled as he thrust his horns straight into his opponent's chest and sent him flying into a collection of trees. Callismon simply smirked.

"Is that all you've got?" he said to his opponents. "Nothing will stop me from avenging Lord Bagra." he said as he got back up and charged at the dinosaur. But before he could reach him he has interrupted by the spear-wielding dragon.

" **DEATH DIVIDER!"** yelled the creature in a raspy voice as its spear into the ground and span around its shaft, striking Callismon multiple times with its tail. The two other creatures looked over to the blonde boy who Garnet remembers them referring to as Christopher. They nodded at him and, in a sort of silent agreement, he nodded back before pulling out a device similar to the one the goggle headed boy used only it was a royal blue color.

"DIGI-FUSE!" yelled the boy as the two large creatures were enveloped in a similar light that created the titan.

 _oh no._ thought Garnet. _Not another one._ She watched as the two lights merged and when the light cleared, she could only watch in shock at the new creature. It resembled the large dinosaur like being Garnet saw earlier, but it was covered in mechanical parts. It wore a blue helmet with a red visor and spike on top, chestplate, and thigh guards, which had three red discs on each guard. A pair of massive mechanical wings stretched from its back, turrets between them. A large metal claw shone on its left arm, and when its tail flicked, the gem noticed the head and neck of the mechanical bird had been added onto the tail of the dinosaur-like creature, extending its length.

'METALGREYMON!" yelled the newly formed armored creature. Meanwhile, Callismon had knocked the cybernetic dragon down with a powerful strike from his spear. The bear then noticed at the new fusion that stood before him.

" **GIGA DESTROYER!"** The cyborg dragon bellowed as it aimed all of its gun ports from the ones on its wings, to the two which flipped out from the wings' bases, to one in the mouth of the mechanical bird's head on its tail at the bear creature and unleashed another barrage of energy blasts.

 _Oh no,_ Sapphire said, _that titan was bad enough, but that poor creature looks even more deformed._

 _We have to do something Sapphire!_ Ruby exclaimed from Garnet's mind, _Those humans are forcing those creatures into unnatural fusion._ At this point, the dragon charged the cyborg bear, burying its horn into Callismon's chest. The cyborg threw back its head, launching its enemy into the air.

"Sparrowmon, Monitamon, go get 'em" yelled the girl with the strange pigtails. A creature that appeared to be some kind of yellow jet-like creature with two guns in its hands then flew at Callismon with six small beings that appeared to have TV monitors as heads flew at blinding speeds towards him.

" **RANDOM LASER!"** yelled the yellow creature as it fired off blasts of energy from its guns and from another that appeared on its back.

" **LIGHTNING FLASH!"** yelled the smaller monitor-headed creatures as they fired off bolts of electricity beside the yellow creatures' blasts. They hit dead on and created a big puff of smoke. The creatures yelled triumphantly before Callismon appeared out of the smoke screen and slammed all seven creatures back down to the ground with his right arm, creating a larger tower of dust.

"Oh no, Sparrowmon!" yelled the girl as she looked on in horror. The dust cleared revealing the injured forms of the creatures. The large mechanical warrior saw this and the turned to Callismon, who bore a confident grin on his muzzle.

"You're gonna regret that." it said as he charged at the beast with the armored dinosaur right beside him. The mecha swung his sword as the cyborg thrust his claw forward. A loud clang echoed as Callismon simply blocked the dragon's claw with his right arm weapon and parried the sword with the pole of his spear.

"You are the ones who defeated the great Lord Bagra?" questioned the bear. "This is almost too easy." He said as he pushed against both creatures with enough force to throw them back several feet and landing very ungracefully with the mecha landing on its back and the cyborg landing on its front

' _He keeps mentioning that word'_ Sapphire said within Garnet ' _Lord Bagra, Bagra Army. What does it mean?_ Garnet painfully decided to keep watching to get a better idea of what she's witnessing. Without her future vision she'll be running in blind. So she needs to get a good idea of what she's up against.

"HAVE AT THEE BAGRA SCUM!" Garnet looked back at the fight to see the Knight like being charging at the beast wielding a large sword beside a platoon of smaller white armored creatures wielding spears. " **CHECKMATE BREAK!"** yelled the group of creatures as they became enveloped in energy and charged all together at Callismon. The bear simply chuckled a bit as he simply smacked the group away once they came close, sending them flying back towards the mecha and dragon.

"Oh no, Knightmon!" yelled Mikey.

"This is not how I wanted to spend this visit!" Yelled the boy in green clearly not keeping his cool in this situation. "'Let's go visit the gang in the Digital World' you said ,It won't be dangerous at all' you said."

"Oh, would you quit it!" The red-haired girl said, knocking him on the back of the head. "This is NOT the time to be freaking out."

"Knightmon! Are you okay?" asked the mecha. The knight, now known as Knightmon had spirals in his eyes as did the smaller warriors.

"For the glory of the Duke of fruit baskets." said the knight dizzily. The mecha mustered up all its strength to get up before turning to its cybernetic comrade.

"Hey, MetalGreymon, get up will ya." said the large warrior "You're not starting to go soft on me are ya?" The armored beast stirred at the giant's teasing before rising from its place on the ground to a standing position.

"Not a chance, X4." said MetalGreymon before it faced the bear creature. "You're in for it now, dirtbag!" he yelled as he charged at Callismon at top speed before delivering a strike with his armored claw " **TRIDENT ARM!"** he yelled as his claw shined with a bright red light before it connected with the bear-like creature's chin which then sent him flying several stories into the air. "Take the shot!" The dragon snarled at the titan.

"Right." The titan turned to its airborne opponent, sword raised. " **BURNING STAR CRUSHER!** " it yelled before bringing its sword down. The swing generated a V shaped energy slash which hit Callismon on his way down. Callismon yelled out in agony as he was hit with devastating force. He crashed to the ground in a puff of smoke. When the dust cleared the bear was badly injured, his form fading. With his last breath he uttered these final words: "Long….live…...the Bagra…...Army." and then burst apart into a collection of yellow dots. The group below cheered, but Garnet paled at the sight and stared in horror and confusion at what she just witnessed.

"They…" she muttered, "they just… killed him. And they didn't show any remorse." Garnet felt the familiar tingle of being on the brink of defusion, but held it together as she watched the titan and the dragon returned to the others. Their forms flickered and burst, releasing the occupants onto the ground to Garnet's relief, all of them on the brink of physical exhaustion. The two older boys and the girl with the pigtails hurried over to the group of creatures.

"You guys did good, but you need to get inside the Fusion Loaders by the looks of it." the goggle headed boy said as he and the two other humans next to him held out their arms, the devices that combined them in their hands with the girl's having a lavender color scheme. They glowed once again, but this time when the creatures were enveloped in light they were absorbed into the machines. At this point, Garnet felt like she would be sick. She removed her glasses and rubbed the tears from her eyes.

"We have to do something." Garnet said in a soft voice,which quickly turned harsh, "I say we go and take them out" Her hands glowed, and took the form of gauntlets. "They just trapped those poor creatures in those devices! We can't just leave them there Sapphire! This is wrong!"

"I know." She reverted back to the softer voice. " But wrong or not, they said they ruled this place; we can't just go in, fists blazing."

"So we should just let them enslave these creatures?!"

"No, not at all! But there has to be another option."

"Well, what other option is-" Garnet stopped mid sentence, and seemed to ponder for a moment. After a minute, she put her glasses back on and pointed her gauntlets towards the two boys. After watching them for a few minutes, she saw her chance; the two boys and the girl lifted their hands, leaving the devices slightly exposed. Steam hissed from her forearms as her hands launched from her body, fingers outstretched. They zoomed through the air and grabbed the devices right from the human's hands. The gauntlets quickly flew back to their owner, devices in hand and reattached back on her arms. The humans took notice of their now empty hands and turned around to see that Garnet was fleeing.

"Hey!" yelled the goggle headed boy "Give those back!"

"Who was that?" asked the pig-tailed girl in shock at what had just happened.

"I don't know Nene." said the blonde boy known as Christopher. 'But whoever it is, Blue Flare will not take this lightly". he said as he began to run in the direction of the castle.

"Christopher where are you going?" yelled the redhead after him. He stopped and turned around.

"To get some back up" he said.

"No need my general." said a loud wise voice, the blonde human turned around to see a large mechanical crocodile come out of a clearing in the trees. "I heard the battle and tried to come as soon as I could. I saw that stranger take your Fusion Loaders as well." he started blowing steam out of the vents on his muzzle. "Now, let's go get our comrades back".

(with Garnet)

Garnet was now running back towards her friends with the strange devices in hand, identical in every way but color, in her palms, pressed close to her gems. As Garnet came closer, the red device's screen released a dull glow, and a voice, barely a whisper, came out.

"Wuh-What's going on?" The voice said, riddled with exhaustion. Garnet looked down, a small smile on her face.

"It's alright, there's no need to panic." the fusion said, rubbing the screen affectionately,"You're safe now. I'm going to take you where your captors can't abuse you anymore."

"Wait, what?! Who are you? What are you doing?" the voice said, audibly louder. But Garnet didn't hear anything else.

Within the small devices, the Digimon were in a panic. Sparrowmon and the Monitamon were shouting and running in circles within the violet device, stumbling on occasion from their injuries. Within the blue device, Greymon was roaring at the top of its lungs, slamming its tail against the square that shows the outside , trying to get the gem's attention. MailBirdramon and Cyberdramon watched in silence as they knew their injuries from the battle with Callismon were too severe to risk exiting the Fusion Loader and fighting another unknown foe. Only in the red device were the Digimon communicating calmly.

"We have to do something!" Dorulumon shouted "Darn it, I wish Cutemon were here. He'd be able to heal us up instantly". Nearby, a robed figure was standing adamant.

"I know you would love to leave the Fusion Loader and fight these thieves. But you're all still badly injured." he said, "After all, you and I are the only ones who're even awake right now."

"So why don't YOU do something Wisemon?" The wolf shouted. "You weren't in the fight; you're at full power, AND you can leave the Fusion Loader without Mikey!" This lead the robed Digimon to ponder.

At this time Garnet returned to the warp pad, where everyone was waiting. Garnet noticed that along with those she came with were a blue woman of medium build with a blue teardrop shaped gem on her back, and two humans in their early teens, one a boy with short, curly black hair, and the other a dark-skinned girl with long dark hair. The boy looked over and perked up at Garnet's arrival.

"Garnet, you're back!" the boy said, running up to the tall gem."Have you seen this place? It's amazing! All of those lakes and that castle over there! Do you think we can visit it la-"

Garnet cut the boy off, "Not right now, Steven. Pearl, ready the warp pad, Peridot!" Garnet tossed the devices to the small gem, who barely managed to catch them. "See what you can do about these." Peridot looked down at the strange devices handed to her and gave a look of confusion, followed by delight.

"This is some deceivingly advanced tech. What is it? More importantly, where'd you get it?" the small gem asked in interest.

"There's no time! Quick, back to the warp pad!" Garnet said, running back to the crystalline structure.

"That literally answered neither of my questions." The small green gem said.

"Hey, hey What's the hurry?" Jasper asked. "Did you run into some kind of trouble? I knew I should've gone with you." she continued with an aggravated expression.

"It's not that, Jasper. Well, it's sort of that, but-" Jasper cut the fusion off.

"I knew it." she said with an annoyed tone "Don't worry I'll head on over and fix your little problem." The orange gem made her way down the hill, but Garnet blocked her path.

"No, Jasper, it's too dangerous!" she told the quartz gem.

"Too dangerous? Do you know who your talking too?" said the larger gem in aggravation at the leader of the Crystal Gems.

"Jasper, remember where that attitude got you, and me, last time?" said the blue gem, known as Lapis Lazuli, with a disapproving tone. Jasper simply looked away with an angry expression as a certain green fusion came into mind.

Amethyst hurried up to the fusion "Garnet, what's going on?" she asked with a worried look on her face. Her leader clearly didn't look too hot. It almost looked similar to when they discovered the fusion experiments a while back.

"Yeah, what's wrong? tell us." said the girl, known to the gems as Steven's closest human friend Connie, holding a large pink sword.

Peridot decided to speak up "I guess no one is going to answer my question then?" she asked with an annoyed expression. "anyone?...tch, clods, each and every one of them. You try to ask a simple question or two, but do I get an answer to any of them? Nope."

"Then perhaps I can answer them." A male voice said. Everyone in the little group looked around, trying to find who spoke.

"Who's there?" Pearl said, her spear summoned and eyes darting around the area to find the voice's origin.

"Yeah, show yourself coward!" yelled Jasper with her weapon, an orange crash helmet summoned on her head. She heard a yelp, and turned to see Peridot dropping the red device because it was glowing brightly. A beam of light shot from the screen, and took form.

The being that appeared before them was humanoid in shape. He wore a long red robe, and a tan headscarf that obscured his face, except for his glowing eyes. A small pair of wings sprouted from his back, but he didn't seem to be using them, despite hovering in the air. The rest of the gems took out their weapons in alarm.

"Who are you?" Garnet questioned the figure. _aren't they supposed to be trapped in that device?_ thought the fusion. The robbed creature stretched out his arms and spoke.

"Greetings, strange visitors," The figure said, "I am Wisemon, advisor to his majesty and scholar on all things about the Digital World and the Digimon who inhabit it."

The group simply stared at this floating being for a few minutes, trying to gauge if this individual was dangerous or not. Jasper, as expected by everyone, was the first to step forward.

"I don't know who you are, but you better start talking, or else I'll pound ya into dust." The orange gem said, eyeing Wisemon up and down with a threatening gaze. The red robed figure chuckled at the bulkier female in front of him.

"Oh, strange woman, you have so much to learn about this world. The first lesson I learned in my studies," Wisemon held up a single finger, and a small ball of energy formed above him. Suddenly, it expanded, taking the shape of a planet, with hundreds of rings and moons orbiting it, all of them emanating powerful energy. "Things are NEVER what you expect them to be." Jasper looked onward, a look of awe and respect forming. The look turned to desire as she stepped back.

"Okay, so you have a little light show. Big whoop, that's still not gonna stop me from HEY" Jasper said, fists raised. But before she could charge, a large water-hand grabbed the orange gem, pulling her back.

"*sigh* could you not Jasper? I'm not in the mood for your need to feed your own ego." said Lapis, who was manipulating the water from a nearby lake. Jasper made a face that resembled a cross between pouting and rage.

Pearl was the next to step forward, dissipating her spear, hands clasped together and stars in her eyes.

"Did you say you were a scholar?! Oh, this is wonderful, I have so many questions for you about this world and how it works!" she said. Wisemon approached her, seemingly as giddy.

"I could say the same to you," he responded, eyeing her form up and down with a curious eye "I've never seen a creature like you and your friends. You appear to be human, but just a cursory glance from my scholarly eyes shows you're anything but. Tell me, woman of an unknown kind, what are you? who are you?" Pearl, pleased to be a subject of a fellow intellectual's interest proudly responded.

"Well," the gem began, "My name is Pearl, and I am a crystal gem, a being of pure light, who comes from world beyond this one, and beyond even the next. We are warriors for the force of good, and always protect those who need it!" Her gem glowed, and in a flourish, she summoned her spear, twirled it like a baton, and struck an extravagant pose, earning a few groans and sighs from some of her friends, and a little clap from Wisemon.

"Such wonderful showmanship!" the robed man said, "Since you answered my questions, I'll answer yours. I understand you wish to understand this world, so I will explain. As I said, this is the Digital World, a place where the improbable becomes the norm, and is inhabited by beings known as Digimon."

"Oh, I get it!" Pearl said giddily, "Digital World, monstrous beings, it's a portmanteau of Digital Monster!" She punctuated this with a giggle "How clever."

"Pearl!" Garnet exclaimed, "You can ask questions later! Right now, we need to go." she then looked at the scholar "And you have a lot of explaining to do." she said pointing her still gauntlet covered finger at him.

"Oh, of course I'll explain," Wisemon said, waggling his finger, "If she wants to learn about the Digital World, what better place is there to do it than the Digital World. Now, you were asking just how this world works? Well, let me tell you all about it. If you'll just follow me this way; The orange one's looks are quite unsettling." Pearl looked up, noticing that Jasper, still in the air wrapped in water, was looking at the red clad figure with an intensity she usually saved for intense war. Pearl gave a sympathetic look, and nodded.

"I understand completely," The thin gem stated, "But once you live with her for a while you get used to it. Lapis, could you please let her down?" she asked the water wielding woman.

"Are you sure? I can keep her up here you know." Lapis replied. She was not eager to release the easily aggravated gem. However, after Pearl nodded again, Lapis slowly let Jasper down, and removed the water from her form and returned it to the lake. Jasper brushed off her shoulders and stared angrily at the blue gem.

"If we were at home, I'd so knock you're gem right out of you." Jasper said, before walking over to Steven and crossing her arms in annoyance. Pearl sighed at the orange gem's pouty act and turned back to Wisemon.

"Now, where were we?" Pearl continued, but at this point Garnet's patience had finally run out.

"ENOUGH!" she yelled, startling everyone in in the area. "You, Wisemon, you better start explaining what's going on here." She yelled at the robbed Digimon. "Who were those humans that forced those creatures to fight and kill that bear creature, and how did they force them to fuse?" She asked in an aggravated voice and with gauntlet clad fists clenched.

The entire group gasped at Garnet's words. Connie, Amethyst and Pearl thought of the Cluster fusions, horribly mangled and in pain, they shivered at the very thought of those monstrosities. Jasper's fists clenched, and Lapis' eyes widened in shock,while they didn't experience with the cluster fusions they did not see fusion as something that should be force, they had experience in that department. Peridot looked at the devices in her hands, a curious smile on her face.

"So these devices can actually force non-gems to fuse?" the technician asked "Hmm, impressive." Peridot suddenly felt the glares of her companions on her and looked around at her fellow gems. "What?"

Steven went up to Wisemon, a worried look on his face as he said, "Mr. Wisemon, is that true? Were there people forcing others to fuse?" Wisemon tilted his head to the side, his expression obscured by his hood.

"Forced?" the figure asked, "What are you talking abou-"

" **DECKERDRA- LAUNCHER"**

Suddenly, a flurry of rockets flew in an arc toward the gems and digimon scholar, and slowly began to descend. Garnet and Jasper took notice of the projectiles and moved quickly, grabbing the smaller gems, humans, and humanoid being. They jumped onto some nearby treetops as the missiles impacted upon the hill, obscuring the warp pad.

"Did they just…" Amethyst began with a hunt of worry in her voice, but didn't finish as she looked down. The rest followed her lead, getting a good look at their assailant.

A few yards away was the older blonde boy that Garnet saw earlier, standing atop what appeared to be a giant mechanized crocodile. It was a dull brown color, with tank treads on its legs, along with a pair of anti-aircraft missile launchers on its back. Steam poured from ports on the bottom of the mech's mouth. Beside him was the smaller dragon, the younger blonde boy, and a small creature that vaguely resembled a swirl of ice-cream. The two looked around, and the taller of the two called out.

"Alright, whoever you are, nowhere to run! Just give us back our Digimon and we can discuss this like civilized people." The older boy said. Garnet gritted her teeth at this.

"Civilized?" she growled in a quiet tone so the human couldn't hear and find their position, "Him and his allies force defenseless creatures into impure fusion, force them to kill, then trap them into those devices, and they're talking to us about being civilized?!" The fusion turned to the other strongest gem with her. "Jasper! it's fighting time."

Wisemon seemed to tense at this. "Fight?" he said, "Can't we just discuss this like he asked? I'm sure this is all one big misunderstan-"

"CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGEEEEEE!" Jasper jumped out of the tree, ignoring the Digimon's words, and spin-dashed towards the giant crocodile. The smaller boy saw the white ball of hair and anger, he sprung into action, turning to the white swirl creature, yelling, "Damemon, Warrior's Transformation!"

"You got it!" Damemon jumped into the air, and was engulfed in a familiar blinding light. Jasper didn't notice this, but did notice when she hit something that caused her to stop forward. As her face came around, Jasper looked through her energized follicles at the hinderance in front of her.

The being that blocked Jasper's mid-air path reminded her of something Steven called a "ninja". It was almost entirely yellow, wearing a yellow full-body suit, with thigh guards, boots, and seemingly its entire arms and head composed of a golden metal. It wore a silver breastplate with a large X scarred into it. Its face was obscured by its metallic helm, which was shaped like a curved triangle, and adorned with large red ovals. From its back sprouted four white curved structures, the bottom two being pointed back, and the top two faced forward, showing off two small holes in the tip of each. In its hands were two scythes, which were grinding against Jasper's hair.

"I don't think so." The ninja said, " If you want to get to Ewan, you're going to have to get through me first!" The two white structures on its back shifted to be pointing at Jasper.

" **SMOKIN' BOOGIE!** " A series of multicolored balls fired upon the ball of hair, creating a large smokescreen rainbow. Jasper's body stung from under her hairy armor, and she was forced back. The orange gem uncurled as she hit the ground, unable to see through the rainbow haze.

"Hey!" she yelled,"Show yourself coward!" Suddenly, she saw a yellow blur, and felt a series of impacts and cuts all across her body. A particularly hard shot to her gem left her form flickering and Jasper hard of breath. Suddenly, the figure appeared before her, making a series of gestures with its hands.

" **DIGI-NINJA ART:** **FUROSHIKI WRAPPING!"** Suddenly, Jasper felt a cloth wrap around her body, until she was trapped in a large sack. The orange gem struggled against the binding, but felt to weak to free herself.

The smokescreen faded, revealing the ninja, the bag with Jasper in it at his feet. The younger boy atop the mechanical crocodile cheered.

"Oh yeah!" he exclaimed, "Great job,Tsuwamon!" Tsuwamon gave a thumbs up, but a voice cut through the human's cheering.

"Don't think you've won!" Garnet lept from the treetops, landing on the ground with such intensity that the ground cracked. Her gauntlets were formed, fists clenched, and even with her shades on, Tsuwamon could feel her intense, hate filled gaze upon him. She launched her right gauntlet, grabbing the bag from Tsuwamon before he could react. When her hand returned, she tore the bag asunder, plopping Jasper on the ground. The buff gem groaned and slowly sat up, holding her aching gem which bore a small crack.

"Jasper!" Steven yelled, and slid down the tree trunk. Once he got down, he ran Jasper, spitting on his hand.

"Here, this'll fix you right up." the human-gem hybrid placed his wet hand on his friend's gem. A moment passed, and her form solidified, the cuts and bruises mending themselves. Jasper rose, a look of anger and annoyance.

"He's fast, I'll give him that." Jasper said, stretching out her sore body. "And really cheap with that smokescreen."

"Yeah, I noticed." Garnet responded, clicking her right gauntlet more comfortably on her wrist. After throwing a test punch, she called up to the tree.

"Amethyst, Pearl! Take the fast one." The two nodded and jumped down, weapons drawn. Tsuwamon saw their determined looks, and combined his scythes into a long blade-staff. The two gems were not intimidated by this, or at least not showing any signs of it, and rushed at the ninja.

"Lapis, take Steven, Connie and Peridot and keep them safe. This is too dangerous for them." the fusion told the blue gem.

"Okay." she said as her watery wings appeared from her gem. She flew over to Steven's spot and quickly picked him up before returning to Connie and Peridot in the trees.

"Jasper, you and me will take out the big one." Jasper grinned, cracking her knuckles.

"Now this should be more my style" the quartz said. The mechanical monster took notice of his opponents, and he looked right at Jasper.

"You" said the massive mechanical creature with a voice full of wisdom and power, without moving his mouth strangely enough, "Your heart is full of a lust for battle, for violence, for pain, cease this pointless fighting and return what you have stolen at once, or face the consequences." he blew steam out of his vents in an attempt to intimidate the gems. Jasper simply chuckled to herself.

"You think you're the biggest thing I've fought?" The gem responded, "And on what grounds can you say what's in my heart?" she clenched her fists in irritation "You have no idea what I've been through." Garnet placed a hand on Jasper's shoulder, and the two shared a look. A moment passed, and the two larger gems turned to their opponent and charged.

In the treetops, Lapis, Steven, Peridot, Connie, and Wisemon observed the fighting from a bird's eye view. Steven had a worried look on his, since the battles were startlingly equal. Amethyst and Pearl's blows were constantly parried by the golden warrior, and Jasper and Garnet had to move quickly to avoid the mechanical crocodile's missile fire. Connie was rubbing Steven's back, trying to reassure her friend.

"Come on, Steven," The human said, "This is the gems we're talking about. They've always come out on top before, so what makes now so different?"

"Yeah… you're probably right," the boy said, "It's just, well, you saw what that robot crocodile did to the warp pad. And that yellow guy took Jasper out in a few minutes."

"You might be right Steven." Lapis said, observing the battle going on. "I don't know what it is, but these bozos have something that makes them stronger than they look."

"Bozos?!" Wisemon exclaimed, "I assure you that Christopher is not a bozo! All of your friend's accusations are entirely false! If we could all just talk about this calmly and-"

"Not another word out of you." The Blue Gem said, summoning some more water from the lake nearby and forming a blade of ice from it and holding it at the hooded figure, "You still have way too much explaining to do before we can trust your opinion."

Meanwhile, the crystal gems were having difficulty with the Digital Monsters.

Amethyst lashed her whip out multiple times in attempt to entangle Tsuwamon or at least get a good hit on him but he quickly evaded the weapon's long reach with great speed and agility. Pearl then tried to attack with a swing of her spear but the yellow ninja parried with his Mantis Arm sickles.

"You're pretty good,," the digimon said "but not good enough", but before he could react Amethyst quickly wrapped her whip around him binding his arms to his torso. Pearl capitalizing on his state began to twirl her Spear at high speeds and then, using the momentum gained, she swung as hard as she could…

and saw hay fly in front of her eyes.

"What the?" she asked, a second glance towards her "opponent" showed that she had merely struck a dummy in Tsuwamon's place.

" **DIGI-NINJA ART: BODY REPLACEMENT TECHNIQUE"**

Pearl growled in frustration at this deception while Amethyst grumbled in annoyance, Before looking up to see the Yellow Ninja preparing another attack.

" **NINJA ART: FŪJIN'S WAVES"** Yelled the Digital Ninja as he waved his arms, creating massive gusts of winds that knocked the pale and purple gems off their feet and flying back several feet. As they came closer to the ground, Tsuwamon charged forward.

" **MANTIS DANCE"** The yellow ninja split its staff into twin scythes, and slashed the two gems in rapid succession. The two crystal gems yelled in pain at the repeated slashes against their forms.

Meanwhile, Jasper and Garnet weren't having much luck either. The two were beginning to tire, but the missile onslaught being unleashed by the mechanical croc would not let up. The fusion launched an electric charge towards the missile fire and the electricity jumped from missile to missile, creating a chain that eliminated most of them in a series of explosions. Jasper, taking advantage of the Digimon being distracted by Garnet's counterattack, performed her spin dash attack against the mechanical croc's side, causing him to slide a few feet to the side. After uncurling from her maneuver she jumped high into the air and landed on the beast's back and came face to face with the two humans who came with them.

"So, you think you can get away with forcing people to fuse huh?" she said cracking her knuckles "Well let me tell ya somethin' kids. That's not going to happen on my watch." The younger blond stared at the massive gem in fear while the older one simply had an unimpressed gaze.

"tch, you don't scare me." said the boy in a nonchalant tone "And I have no idea what you're talking about." he continued while pointing at the massive gem.

Jasper was surprised, impressed, and enraged all at the same time. This weak little human was standing up to her, and not intimidated by her at all. "Don't play dumb, Garnet told us about your little forced fusion trick, and I'm not going to let you get away with it!" She yelled. Before she could move however, the small dragon that accompanied the group stepped forward.

"Hey! Leave Christopher alone!" yelled the small Dragon. Jasper stopped to analyse the creature and simply laughed at him. The small dragon didn't look insulted however. He was used to bigger people laughing at him. Instead he chose a different response.

" **BABY BREATH!"** yelled the Dragon as he shot a burst of flames from his mouth. The large orange gem stumbled back from the impact, but was otherwise unfazed. She looked at the small Dragon in rage before charging at him.

"Oh no, Dracomon!" yelled the younger blonde boy. But the older one had a backup plan in store.

"Bombmon, NOW!" he yelled as two creatures that appeared to be in the shape of bombs leapt out from behind the human and landed at Jasper's feet. She stopped her charge to gaze at the small creatures in confusion.

"What the?" she asked. The two creatures then looked up at her with mischievous smiles on their faces, she wasn't too scared though, what could these tiny little things possibly do that could….

" **BOMBERHEAD!"** both creatures yelled as they were consumed in a bright light. Jasper looked on in shock at the massive power that was being built up inside the creatures.

"Aw crud." the quartz said as the two creatures let out a massive shockwave that sent her flying straight up into the air. Disoriented by the blast, she couldn't react quick enough to notice the mechanical croc winding its tail back upon her descent.

" **HEAVY TAILHOOK!"** yelled the digimon as he swung his tail with great force and hit Jasper once she was within range, the impact sending Jasper flying through several trees. Garnet, seeing a window of opportunity, fired her gauntlets at Deckerdramon. However, a sickle intercepted their path, and knocked them off course. The gem looked to her left, where she saw Tsuwamon standing over the bodies of her allies, now flickering from sheer exertion and damage. The scythe returned to the ninja's hand, and he charged Garnet. The currently disarmed gem could do nothing but dodge the blows, now coming on two fronts. Garnet quickly regenerated her gauntlets, but continued to dodge both the ninja's strikes and the mechanical croc's missiles.

From their perch, Lapis, Steven, and Connie were extremely worried for their friends, the humans on the verge of jumping down t help in any way they could, while Lapis was much more reserved. All this time, Peridot was none the wiser, fiddling with the red device. Eventually, she pressed a the center button, causing the screen to emit a blinding light. Lapis was the only one not too engrossed in the battle to look over.

"Peridot, what did you do?" The blue gem said as her smaller gem ally rotated the disc around the button, a panicked look overcoming her.

"I don't know! Maybe if I push it again-" As soon as she did this, a red beam shot from the center of the light, which expanded and took form, revealing a red dragon. It landed on Peridot's lap, causing her to squeak of fear. It looked exhausted, with a few small bruises on its body. "What the-" The dragon groaned, revealing a set of razor sharp teeth, causing the tiny gem to make a small "eep". After a moment the dragon sat up, rubbing its eyes and trying to stretch, but wincing at its sore joints.

"Huh? Where am I?" it said in a male voice. "Why am I still sore?" he looked around a bit before noticing the robed figure in the tree. "Oh, Wisemon, there you are. We were worried when you left the Fusion Loader. What happened?"

"Well, my liege," Wisemon began, "I'm not one hundred percent sure myself, but if you'll notice that we're in a tree with strange humanoid beings and the battle currently taking place below us, we're in a situation that could greatly benefit from your intervention." he gestured to the chaos ensuing between Tsuwamon, Deckerdramon and the same woman who stole the Fusion Loaders from the generals.

"Oh, come on!" the dragon said before sighing, "Well, I guess it's time for round two." Seemingly from thin air, the dragon summoned his microphone, causing the gems in the tree to look on in shock. However, before the dragon could jump into the fray, Steven jumped forward.

"Wait!" he shouted, gripping the dragon's arm tightly, causing it to wince.

"Hey! C'mon kid what gives?" it said, trying to shake loose from the human's surprisingly strong grip.

"You don't have to go out there and fight," the boy responded, "I still don't know exactly what happened, but Garnet said she saved you from some bad people. We can keep you safe." The dragon looked at Steven like his arm was cut off. He then looked over to Wisemon, who shrugged.

"Kid, I have no idea what you're talking about, I wasn't with any 'bad people,'" he said to Steven, "If anything, I'm with 'bad people' now, since I just got kidnapped and my captors seem to be attacking my friends."

"Wha- No! That's not it at all!" Steven cried out, "The gems are great people! Garnet said those guys forced you guys to fuse and then made you kill some bear-thing. And then they trapped you in those things."

"Forced? Why would you think it's forced? And Callismon was bad news. He attacked us and we were defending ourselves." the red dragon said. Steven just got more confused.

"But, Garnet, she, and she's, but you said, and she said, and-" The red dragon sighed, and held up his free hand to stop the boy from continuing.

"Look, kid, you seem confused, I can understand that; this world is a confusing place, and I'd be more than glad to explain everything later," he said, "but right now I've got to go help my friends." Steven looked into the creature's eyes, before gasping.

"Oh no, Garnet!" Steven said as he looked back out on the battle.

The two sides had several feet between them, and appeared to be readying their final attacks. To Steven's left was Garnet, who was charging up massive amounts of electricity in her gauntlets. It reached the point where her whole body was enveloped in an electrical aura. To the right, Tsuwamon stood in front of Deckerdramon, who was aiming his cannons at the gem, and aimed the structures on his back at her as well. A moment passed, and the gem charged, crackling lightning trailing behind her. Just as she did, Tsuwamon unleashed another volley of projectiles from the structures on his back, while Deckerdramon unleashed another swarm of missiles.

"Nooooooo!" Steven shouted, jumping from the tree, causing Lapis and Connie to gasp. As he reached the bottom, he formed a pink bubble, which popped on impact. This pop propelled the half gem forward, straight towards the future point of impact.

"Kid, wait!" The dragon yelled, jumping in after him. Shoutmon caught up quickly, but by then it was too late, and the combatants were almost upon them. "Oh crud. Get down!" The Dragon yelled as the two closed in on their position, but Steven held a confident expression on his face. The dragon looked at the human with a worried expression _What is this kid thinking?! He's gonna get himself killed!_

Steven lifted his shirt, revealing a glowing pink gem. The pink light expanded, forming a massive shield. Tsuwamon and Deckerdramon's eyes widened upon seeing the obstruction, but the missiles and energy blasts had already hit. Steven stumbled back against the onslaught, but held his ground.

Shoutmon, the other digimon, and the other humans with them looked in surprise at him. They stared in awe and confusion at this seemingly small child who was tanking Deckerdramon and Tsuwamon's attacks with a shield he magically summoned. But it didn't last too long for Shoutmon. He turned around to face the approaching gem, twirling his microphone like a was almost upon him, her right gauntlet glowing white with condensed electrical energy. Shoutmon slammed down his mic and yelled out,

" **BELOW BLASTER!"** Shoutmon screamed in a harmonic tone into his microphone, which amplified the sound into a wall of vibration. Upon making contact with it, Garnet slowed in the air, reaching a stop.

Suddenly, the two defenders stepped forward, Steven pushing on his shield, and Shoutmon screamed at an even higher octave. The missiles and energy blasts had finally ceased, while Shoutmon's attack blasted Garnet back a good distance as well. Shoutmon stopped his vocal assault, entering a hacking cough from screaming for so long. Steven dissipated his shield, collapsing to his knees from exhaustion. Garnet recovered from the Digimon's counterattack, and saw Steven beside the red dragon.

"Steven, what are you doing?" The fusion asked, rising to her feet. Steven looked down in embarrassment as Tsuwamon came forward. The fusion immediately rushed forward, pushing the half-gem behind her. However, the ninja didn't attack, but kneeled in front of Shoutmon.

"Shoutmon, are you alright?" asked the ninja in worry. Shoutmon walked over and patted his friend's arm, but when the dragon opened his mouth, all that came from his mouth was strained squawk, resulting in another coughing fit. Tsuwamon reached forward to try and help, but Garnet batted his hand away.

"Don't you touch him!" she shouted, causing the ninja digimon to look up at her.

"You just won't quit will you?" he said drawing both his sickles. Garnet prepared for another attack but Steven grabbed her leg before she could move.

"Garnet wait! We don't have to fight them!" the boy said, looking up with pleading eyes. Garnet continued to glare at the Digital Monsters, still blinded with rage.

"No Steven, they need to pay for what they did to creatures like him." the fusion said, pointing to Shoutmon, who let out a confused squawk while Tsuwamon had a look of confusion and anger on his face

"What in the Digital World are you talking about lady?!" he said with an aggravated tone "I am a loyal Digimon to his majesty. He's my friend, I wouldn't want to hurt him." He pointed to the Fusion "You were the one who stole the Fusion Loaders and kidnapped our friends."

"They were being forced to fight! Those humans used those devices to force them to fuse, make them kill someone, and then they trapped them in there!" She yelled. "This will not go unpunished!" Steven was getting really worried, he didn't want this fighting to continue if there was a possibility that this was a big misunderstanding. And just to make matters worse, Jasper crashed through the pile of trees that she was knocked through earlier and yelled in rage.

"Alright, Metal Mouth. It, is, ON!" She yelled as she leaped to Garnet's side.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." said the cube haired gem. Steven, fearing the worst, quickly got up and despite his fatigue from stopping the crocodile's missiles just now he ran in front of the gems and held his arms out to protect the digimon. He was determined to stop this fighting. Both sides looked on in confusion. Especially the humans on the mechanical croc.

"What is that boy doing?" asked the younger blonde kid.

"Getting in the way that's what." replied the older boy. "We should probably get him out of there. Deckerdramon…." he was unable to finish as the giant digimon interrupted him.

"Wait Christopher, there's something about that boy. His heart…" The mech said, "It is full of love and purity, more so than any other I have ever seen. Surely he has no ill intent. Let us hear out what this child has to say." The two humans seemed a bit put off by the statement, but stood back anyways. They looked on as the two humanoid beings continued to argue.

"I've told you what they did, so why are you fighting me on this?" Garnet demanded.

"Yeah, just let us pound them into the ground!" yelled Jasper, cracking her knuckles.

"But guys," the half gem replied, "They don't really seem like that! What if, just maybe, you're… wrong." Steven spoke faster, already seeing the anger forming on his guardians' faces. Meanwhile the two digimon stare at the small human who not only survived an onsluaght from both Deckerdramon And Tsuwamon, but is now defending them.

"The next words out of your mouth better be an apology," the orange gem said, the red marks on her face blending with the red of her anger.

"All I'm saying is," Steven said, gem glowing in preparation, "is that we've jumped to conclusions before, and it usually ended really badly." he said looking in Lapis' direction. The water gem looked down, recalling her time trapped within the mirror and her subsequent fight with the Crystal Gems. "All I'm saying is that we should let them talk. Get their side of the story, you know?"

"Their side?" Garnet asked, "THEIR side is that they abused poor creatures like this one and that they need to pay. Now come on, I'm taking you back to Lapis, and then I'm finishing this fight." the fusion grabbed Steven's arm, and began dragging him back to the tree the others were hiding in, the hybrid struggling all the way. He turned to see Jasper entering a fighting stance while the ninja got back up, holding Shoutmon gingerly in the crux of his left arm.

"Wait, Garnet, you guys don't need to fight! Just stop and talk to them for a second!" Garnet didn't seem to hear Steven's pleas, causing him to become irritated.

"Why won't you LISTEN!?" The Rose Quartz gem released a shining light and formed his bubble shield, repelling Garnet away from him. Everyone looked at the boy in shock, who was catching his breath from the effort. He looked at Garnet with pleading eyes, opening his mouth to speak, when another voice rang through the area.

"Yo, Christopher, did you find them?" Everyone looked to the valley next to the destroyed hill to see a small group of children running towards them, being lead by a kid with a pair of goggles on his head. Wisemon, still in the trees, sighed in relief.

"Oh thank goodness, hopefully Mikey will be able to set all this madness straight. I hope." he said with a worried expression. The older blonde waved the boy over to his position.

"There you guys are. Yeah, me and Ewan found these guys who just started to attack us and started to talk crazy. They think we've been abusing our friends or something." Mikey gasped at this.

"What," The boy, Mikey, said, "What reason would we have to abuse our friends?"

"I don't know," Christopher said, shrugging, "The only one of them that's making any sense is that kid over by the tree. There's something weird about him."

"Yeah if by weird you mean he summoned a giant pink shield and took Deckerdramon and tsuwamon's attacks head on. Then yeah, he's kinda weird." Ewan said, "which reminds me." He turned to the tree where the gems, human, and Digimon were hiding, "Uh, excuse me, weird people in the tree? Can we have my friends' and sister's Fusion Loaders back?" Nobody moved, not even Pearl and Amethyst who had recovered a little from their bout with Tsuwamon. Garnet prepared to attack again, when they all heard a rustling in the trees. All of a sudden, a small green shape whizzed down, landing on the ground with a THUD.

"Stupid ground." Peridot muttered, rubbing her back. Hesitantly, she began walking over to Deckerdramon, avoiding Garnet and Jasper's fiery gazes. When she reached the cyborg crocodile, she tensed as a spurt of steam came from the ports on its jaw.

"Look, I'm still not sure about you guys, but if Steven wants to give you guys a chance… I guess I should try to trust you guys for now. I believe these are yours." She shakily held out the Fusion Loaders, which Christopher jumped down and grabbed from the small gem.

"Are you guys okay?" he asked as he held the devices. The blue device shone, releasing two massive dragons, one mechanical while the other dinosaur-like, and a mechanical bird. They looked tired, but better from when Garnet last saw them but their size was definitely intimidating to many of the gems, Jasper not included. Peridot ran back to the tree in fear as the dinosaur-like one yawned, revealing rows of razor-sharp fangs.

"We're fine Christopher. What took you so long?" asked the dinosaur creature. The mechanical bird craned it's long neck towards the human's direction

"Ignore him, sir. We are well, but I believe our injuries from Callismon are still apparent." it said with a calm tone. The cybernetic dragon simply growled with a gurgling like sound.

"That's good to hear." said the small dragon.

"It is good to see that you three are alright." the giant crocodile said to them. At this moment the other humans had joined the two blondes. The older one handed the red and lavender devices to the goggle-headed boy and a girl with a strange double pony-tail.

The two remaining devices produced a similar light and released even more creatures. But these were smaller than the three goliaths that emerged from the blue one. The boy with the goggles began to count those who were released, but panicked as he reached the last one.

"Wait, where's Shoutmon?" He asked, worry obviously in his voice.

"Ov *cough cough* here" A scratchy voice caught the boy's attention, revealing a tired looking Shoutmon, still being held in Tsuwamon's arm.

"Shoutmon!" The boy said, running over to the two. The yellow ninja slid the dragon into the boy's arms as his white protrusions encapsulated him, shrinking the ninja back into its ice cream-esque form.

"Shoutmon is very tired. All that screaming is not good, not good at all. Even for him." The swirl said, its voice now a higher pitch.

"Don't worry, I can help" a small pink rabbit popped up from behind the red headed girl and ran up to the exhausted dragon. "Your wounds should be much easier to heal since you were in the Fusion Loader." it held up its hands towards the dragon as the boy knelt down towards it. Soon the dragon was covered in a light green glow. As Shoutmon's wounds were healing, the goggle-headed boy felt a tug at his sleeve. He looked to his left to see the boy Christopher pointed out.

"So, um…" The boy said, looking down with an embarrassed look on his face, "I'm really sorry about what the gems did. I swear they were only doing what they thought was right." The smaller boy held out his right hand. "I'm Steven, by the way. Steven Universe. I was hoping we could talk a bit about your friends, to help clear everything up."

The goggle-headed boy accepted the handshake, "Hey, Steven, I'm Mikey Kudo. And I think both of us have some explaining to do."

END CHAPTER

 **Alpha-And that was the end of the first chapter of our SU/Digimon Fusion crossover.**

 **Taco- Personally, I'm super proud of this story**

 **Alpha-Yeah, It's pretty fun. This is my first time writing and I'm pretty confident.**

 **Taco- You should be, we've been working our butts off on this.**

 **Alpha-Yeah, sorry that you had to do a lot of it though. I just have a lot of school stuff. Please leave a good review, and all flames will be doused by Lapis**

 **Taco- No prob, Bob. Hopefully chapter two will be up by the weekend, but no promises. This one's a team effort, so that means it's both really good and takes a bit longer**

 **Alpha-Yeah, we might not be able to update regularly. I really hope that I don't become one of those guys that doesn't update for months or even years. See yah.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CH 2**

A thick tension filled the air as the two groups observed each other. While the small boy with the star shirt and the goggle-headed boy had reached an understanding, the ceasefire did not dismiss the animosity that the two sides were feeling.

The Crystal Gems observed the new arrivals with wary looks. The humans were a bit older than Steven and Connie. And how did they manage to get to this strange world without a warp pad, let alone access one? The new creatures also gave some worry, from the knight, to the drill-wolf, to the three massive creatures with the older blonde boy, they didn't do much to ease their worries. They were already having trouble against just two of them, and now they have reinforcements. Despite Steven calling for a truce, they still had their weapons out as a precautionary measure. While Garnet and Jasper were still itching for a fight, Pearl and Amethyst were a bit reluctant to restart a fight in which they were outmatched.

The generals and digimon also observed the new group after the small rabbit creature had healed the red dragon. Some of them looked fairly normal, if not for the rather strange outfits. And some of them could be mistaken for ordinary human. The only ones who seemed to stand out more were the small green and purple ones, the giant orange one, who was still tensed up for a fight, and the blue one that had descended from her hiding spot in the trees with the small girl, Wisemon following right behind them. The digimon were still sour about these newcomers stealing the Fusion Loaders and kidnapping their friends, but they still showed some caution as they could sense a strange power within them that seemed to be different from any digimon that they knew of, even the small human child seemed to radiate this power, but at a much lesser degree. The only other one that seemed to stand out was the little girl that they had with them, who not only had none of the power in her that the rest of them had, but was wielding a large pink sword. Wisemon had returned to the Fusion Fighters and stood back, silently praying that the situation wouldn't escalate any further. The recently released members of the Fusion Fighters and Blue Flare observed the opposing side, ready to fight if the situation called for it. But at the moment, they would listen to Mikey and see how negotiations would play out.

Steven finally decided to break the tension and spoke up, "So, uh, maybe we should start with introducing ourselves. I'm Steven and these," the boy gestured to the group of humanoids beside him, "are the Crystal Gems!" They said nothing, despite Steven gesturing to them multiple times. Slowly, the hybrid lowered his arms, and rubbed the back of his neck. The two groups stood there, staring at each other awkwardly.

Shoutmon was the next to break the silence, "Well, this is awkward. However, it looks like we have some things to discuss. My castle isn't far from here; we can go there and talk comfortably. Maybe we can figure out what's going-"

"Wait, wait, wait." Jasper interrupted him, stepping forward. "That castle in the distance is YOURS? Does that mean that you're…"

"Verily!" The knight stepped forward, arm raised enthusiastically, "The Digimon before you is none other than the good ruler of the Digital World, King Shoutmon!" He gestured to the small dragon.

"At your service." the now identified, King Shoutmon said with a small cocky smile and hands on his hips. The rest of the crystal gems were baffled at the fact that this tiny thing was the ruler of all these creatures and this whole new world that they had entered. Steven and Connie looked in wonder at actually being in the presence of a king. Garnet was surprised that she was actually about to punch royalty, but was still a bit angry at the kids, if not more so since now it seems like they had forced this world's king under their control. Peridot, Lapis, Pearl and Amethyst were honestly not impressed with him. Meanwhile Jasper, who had gone silent, had all of a sudden burst into laughter.

"BAH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA That's the funniest thing I've heard in centuries! That little runt, the ruler of creatures like those? You've gotta be kidding me! Seriously, who's in charge? My bet's on the guy in the robe." Wisemon tilted his head at this.

"Oh no, you are mistaken; Shoutmon is indeed the ruler of the Digital World. Quite a good one I might add. If it wasn't for him, this world would still be under the rule of a cruel tyrant." The orange gem's laughter only increased at this while the other gems started at her in annoyance.

"Oh please stop HA HA! I can't talk! HA HA HA!" at this point the quartz had fallen on her back with a loud THUD, kicking up some dust in the process, all the while still laughing her butt off. Shoutmon puffed out his cheeks, frustrated at this reaction. The mechanical beetle stepped forward, placing a hand on the small dragon's shoulder.

"Don't worry, buddy, we all know what you can do." Shoutmon looked up at the mech, a small smile on his face.

"Thanks, Ballistamon," the king said. The mech gave a small pat on Shoutmon's back, before turning to Jasper.

"And you, miss Whoever-you-are," Ballistamon began, "I don't know who you think you are, but it's not nice to insult people you just met. Especially when they're the ruler of the world you're in AND offering you an invitation into their home."

Hearing this statement, Jasper had finally calmed down enough to stand back up and walk over to Ballistamon. The orange gem then wrapped her hand around the beetle's horn, and lifted him up to eye level. Suddenly, all the other Digimon and the humans with them turned deathly pale. The small rabbit-like creature hid behind the wolf, and the older human girl audibly gasped. The four massive creatures with the older blonde boy even took a step back with wide eyes (for those who have eyes). Jasper gave a slight smirk to the creature she held in her hand.

"Listen Hornhead, I know that things work a little differently here, but in every world I've ever been to, a shrimp like THAT isn't the ruler of anything." the quartz taunted to the digimon. "I've seen true power, and THAT is not it. So if you think you know what true power is, why don't you show me?" Jasper waited for the creature to give a response, and the one she got sent a chill down her spine.

" **Did you just grab my horn?"** the mechanical beetle said with a tone that was much deeper than before, and contained an edge that could cut through steel. Jasper was surprised at the beetle's change in tone but put it off a him being all talk. But then, Ballistamon's body became a darker tint as he placed his hands on the ridge of the speaker on his chest, causing it to expand.

" **ULTIMATE SPEAKER!"** a massive burst of sound washed over Jasper, encapsulating her entire form. The orange gem yelled as she felt excruciating pain over her whole body as the vibrations rattled her gem, bringing it to the brink of cracking. She quickly released her captive as her hands shot to her face to grasp the now fractured gem on her face, body flickering. Ballistamon landed with a thud as his body reverted to its earlier color scheme and he pointed to the orange gem. "Never…...Touch….the horn." Jasper glared at the mechanical beetle, now down on one knee as she held her broken gem-nose, her form flickering like a TV with bad reception. Once again, Steven ran forward, hand wet with his healing spit at the ready.

"Did you really have to go that far Ballistamon?" Shoutmon asked. Seeing Jasper's flickering form made him think that Ballistamon had attacked her to near deletion. The mechanical beetle turned towards the small dragon.

"Yeah, I guess I did go a bit overboard." he replied twiddling his fingers. Ballistamon knew he could get a bit aggressive when his horn was carelessly touched. He just hoped he didn't do something he'll regret later. They turned their attention back to the large orange lady to see the boy checking on her.

"You really need to stop picking fights Jasper. You're not going to make many friends like that." Steven said with a worried smile on his face. Jasper simply groaned angrily as she moved her hands away from her face to give the boy access to her gem. He applied the saliva to her gem and the gem instantly reformed in a soft glow, good as new and her form stabilized.

The red-headed girl stepped up to the boy, still wary of the large beefy orange woman next to him, "Hey, how did you do that?" she asked the small boy. Steven turned towards the girl with a smile as Jasper stood up and backed off from the two kids, but still keeping a watchful eye on the Digimon, especially the mechanical beetle.

"Oh, I have healing spit. Cool right?" Steven said as if it was the most normal thing in the world. The redhead, as well as the other humans in the digimon's group were intrigued. Especially the pink rabbit creature that had healed Shoutmon.

"Okay one, that's kind of gross, and two, how can you do that?" The red-haired girl said. Steven pulled up his shirt, revealing the Rose Quartz gem.

"I'm magic, well half magic, on my mom's side." Steven replied. Connie, who was standing with Lapis and Peridot back by the tree, had a brief bit of deja vu as she remembered when she first met Steven.

"What, so you're a wizard or something?" The boy in the green shirt asked.

"Not really," Steven replied as he put his shirt down, obscuring his gem from view. "My mom was a Crystal Gem, and I got her powers. But I'm still learning." his smile turned to a more humble expression at this statement.

"Huh, could've fooled me with how you blocked Deckerdramon's missiles" the older blonde boy said. The younger blonde boy stepped forward with the white and yellow creature right next to him.

"Wait, Crystal Gems? Is that some kind of Digimon?" he asked. Wisemon floated forward.

"On the contrary Ewan," the hooded digimon said. "They are a new species entirely, with bodies composed of light, and based on my analysis of their battle with Tsuwamon and Deckerdramon have the ability to summon weapons from the gemstones on their bodies." The humans and digimon stared at Wisemon with surprise about how much he knew, while Garnet was a bit worried that a potential enemy had learned so much about them.

"Wisemon, how do you know all of that?" Mikey asked.

"The tall, pale one with the gem on her forehead told me. I believe she said her name was Pearl." Wisemon pointed to the gem in question. Pearl was a bit nervous as all eyes fell on her. "She seems to be more open to communication and wishes to learn as much about us as we to them."

"Why don't we take them back to the castle then?" Mikey said, "You can show them some of your research about Digimon while we discuss this possible Bagra resurgence." He turned towards the Crystal Gems. "Okay, come on guys. I'm pretty sure you're dying for some answers."

"Okay." Steven said with a smile, but before he could take a step he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hold on a second Steven." Garnet said, she turned towards the Digimon and humans, "Could you give us a minute?" she asked. The humans simply looked at each other before giving her a unanimous nod. With that, Garnet turned towards the rest of her team, "Gems, huddle." All of the other gems, and Connie, came together with Peridot still a bit nervous and Jasper a bit aggravated from Ballistamon's auditory assault. "What do you think? Should we trust them?"

"I'm not too sure, you said those humans forced them to fuse and fight but they don't seem evil, but then again this could be a ploy." Lapis said, still apprehensive on the matter, and not too trusting of these digimon and their human friends.

"I say we go just so I can get another shot at those two." said Jasper pointing her thumb at Damemon and Deckerdramon.

"Why? So you can get your butt kicked a third time." Amethyst said jokingly. Jasper glared at the smaller quartz.

"We don't need them," Garnet said, "After all, people who use fusion like that can't be good. Besides, they destroyed the warp pad."

"Actually, they didn't," Peridot said, pointing over her shoulder. The others looked to see the crystal warp pad, standing on a spindly tower of earth, but otherwise intact. "Judging by the blast rings, they intentionally missed."

"My point still stands," the fusion said.

"Guys, they're nice I'm sure of it. Just give them a chance." Steven said with pleading eyes. "Maybe what Garnet saw was just a big misunderstanding like the king said." Jasper snickered a bit, but shut up as the rest of the gems glared at her.

"I say we go with them. Maybe we can learn something from them that we can't do on our own." Pearl stated. Amethyst Decided to speak up again.

"You just say that so you can get your nerd on with that hooded guy." Pearl narrowed her eyes at the purple gem. "Okaaay…...shutting up now."

"Garnet maybe you should listen to Steven." Connie said to the fusion "King Shoutmon did seem like he was telling the truth." Garnet sighed in response to the human girl.

"He's not the one I'm worried about," she sighed, "but I'll play along for now. Break!" The group disbanded, and Garnet faced the Digimon. "Alright, we'll go with you, but no funny business. Gems, stand down." At their leader's request the rest of the gems put their weapons back inside their gems.

"Coming from the person who started this in the first place," Christopher mumbled to low for the gems to not hear. Shoutmon, however, heard clearly, sighing and rubbing an old scar near the base of his crest; it'd become a habit of his, a constant reminder to always try to be calm. As a king, he had to refrain from acting brashly. And with the possibility of the Bagra Army returning AND these new guys who clearly held hostile thoughts towards them, he prayed that he would be able to maintain a clear head throughout this ordeal.

"Great," the king said "We can head back and call the others to discuss this possible resurfacing of the Bagra Empire. Every one of our allies should be aware and alert."

"Wait, Bagra Empire? What's that?" Lapis asked. The tone he said it in made the blue gem think that they were a pretty big deal.

"That's a story too long to tell here." Shoutmon replied, walking with the other Fusion Fighters to Deckerdramon. "You guys wanna lift? The castle is a fair ways away." Steven got stars in his eyes, and Connie had a similar look of amazement on his face as the two ran over to the giant cyborg. They were closely followed by Pearl, who was admiring the cyborg behemoth, questions flying from her mouth so quickly they were barely understandable. Peridot made a small squeak and hid behind Jasper's massive leg. The orange gem picked up the small green gem by the scruff of her neck and walked over to the larger group, Amethyst clinging to her hair like a koala.

"Can you please get a grip already." The larger of the two muttered, tossing her smaller counterpart up to Steven, who was resting behind Christoper at the crocodile's head, before jumping up herself. "Garnet, Lapis, you coming or what?"

"I'll walk," Garnet said, still not entirely trusting the Fusion Fighters. Lapis, meanwhile, extended her wings and took to the sky.

"And I prefer flying, thanks." As she said this, a shadow loomed behind her. Lapis turned to see the giant metal bird and the smaller yellow jet-like creature.

"Nice to see a like minded flyer." MailBirdramon said, Sparrowmon hovering slightly lower in the air. "But I doubt you'll get there as quickly. After all, Sparrowmon and I are the fastest fliers in the Digital World."

"I've even broken the sound barrier a few times!" The smaller yellow Digimon said enthusiastically. The blue gem only gave her a curious look.

"Is that so?" she said. The yellow mecha bird gave a simple smirk.

"Oh yeah, Check this out." Sparrowmon faced in the direction of the castle and launched forward, causing a sonic boom in the process.

"Sparrowmon, don't be too reckless!" yelled the girl with the pigtails. Lapis looked after the jet-like digimon and smirked, following suit shortly after at almost similar speeds.

Mailbirdramon audibly sighed at both of the high speed fliers, revving his boosters.

"Amateurs." With a sound like a thunderclap, MailBirdramon caught up to the smaller flyers in a matter of seconds. Steven stared at the fliers with wide-starry eyes, while Christopher scoffed.

"He's not even trying. If he really put his all in it, he'd already be there." The blonde said to no one in particular. Steven gave the older boy a confused look as he patted Deckerdramon between the eyes once the other humans joined him atop the creature's head, causing the mech to get down onto his treads. With a lurch, the group began to move forward, Garnet keeping pace with the battle machine's speed. The other creatures following right beside them, but keeping a mindful distance from Garnet.

The rest of the journey went off very smoothly. Steven babbled on about how cool everything was, annoying Christopher and entertaining the others. Occasionally he and Connie would sing little songs, which Shoutmon quickly joined in on. Pearl and Wisemon sat in awkward silence, hoping for things to get less tense before they ask one another more about their different species. Jasper sat in back, once in a while glaring at the other large creatures walking beside the mechanical croc, sizing them up to see if they would be easier to beat down than the cyborg she was currently riding. Meanwhile Peridot, who was sitting next to Jasper, was absorbing herself into her tablet, trying not to panic at all the beasts around her. Garnet looked on, still on edge as she glared at the humans from behind her shades. The image of them fusing these creatures still burned into her mind. But she had to admit, their behavior didn't show any signs of abuse or slavery. So she decided to play along and see what info she could get out of them.

When they finally neared the castle, the new humans and gems looked up in awe as they walked down the pathway leading to the castle's massive front doors. The castle, which was slightly raised, looked like it was composed of chess pieces. On top of a White Castle were several towers resembling pawns and horses, cast in an electric blue color. In the center was a massive bishop-shaped tower and was a cross, on which perched MailBirdramon, who was keeping watch over the land. A few smaller cone topped towers on the outer wall, each bearing crimson tops. Many red and blue banners decorated the exterior, all bearing two symbols. One looked similar to Shoutmon's face while the other was a kite shaped symbol with a dragon on it.

"Wow," Connie said as the large mech they were riding climbed up to the castle door. "I've never seen a real castle before."

"And it's really pretty!" Steven shouted, climbing onto one of Deckerdramon's turrets in order to get a better view. "I really like the blue. But why are the towers the only blue thing?"

"Because Blue Flare wouldn't shut up about getting something blue on the castle." The drill-wolf muttered, having stirred after falling asleep. 'Something about getting some credit for helping us or something like that." Christopher glared at the beast, while Jasper chuckled lightly, having overheard and then decided to speak up.

"Wait, who's Blue Flare?" Dracomon stepped up to the large gem.

"Blue Flare is the elite unit of the king's royal guard made of the strongest digimon in his army. We used to be a separate faction, but now we are the most reliable soldiers under his rule." Deckerdramon chuckled a bit.

"Indeed." the cyborg croc said. "While we used to be part of a rival group, we eventually joined forces and lent our power to Shoutmon's cause. Now we willingly serve him, and help spread joy and peace throughout the digital world. Although some of us are still a bit touchy when reminded that Shoutmon is in charge." Deckerdramon looked at Greymon who just growled at him.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean? Yeah he's a shrimp and I could eat him in one bite if I wanted, but you gotta admit he's got guts." the dinosaur-like digimon said. The spear wielding dragon beside him growled a bit. "Oh don't you start too Cyberdramon." The stoic dragon didn't say a word, but shook his head at his counterpart. Jasper wasn't surprised that the three largest creatures would be the best of the best of the king's army, that would just make the moment when she beats them all the sweeter and she grinned with anticipation. Although she questioned why the smaller dragon was in this "elite unit". The two dragons stopped at as they reached the castle door, Deckerdramon following. As the group began dismounting, a voice rang out from above them.

"What took you guys so long?" Sparrowmon asked, descending with Lapis shortly following. The blue gem floated to Steven's side before dispersing her water wings and landing softly beside the human-gem hybrid who greeted her with a smile.

"Not all of us can move at Mach one you know." Ballistamon stated. He walked over to the massive door to the palace and he held his hand up to the door. In response a circle of light appeared on the door. Ballistamon placed his palm on the circle and then it seemed to phase through it, the circle seemed to be scanning his hand before verifying with a light glow and a soft click was heard. Ballistamon moved out of the way as the massive doors swung opened. The other side of the door showed quite a sight for the gems and humans as they walked in.

The massive doors revealed an equally massive foyer. It was adorned with red and blue, a massive chandelier bearing a music note theme hanging from the ceiling. As the group entered the castle they notice the place was in a complete panic. Digimon were running all over like chickens who had their heads cut off. There seemed to be digimon that looked like they were made of building blocks, panda like digimon, and more of the small white armored creatures that accompanied the Knight-creature with them.

"What in the world is going on here?" the red-headed girl asked in confusion as she watched the chaos unfold before her.

"I'm guessing having the castle attacked and then having the king disappear must've put everyone into a state of panic." Dorulumon said as he glanced at Garnet. Whether or not the fusion saw this was unknown, as she just adjusted her glasses in silence. Shoutmon groaned and stepped forward, bringing out his mic.

" **YOOOOOOOOO!** " the dragon roared as loud as he could. The entire group had to cover their ears due to how loud he screamed. All the digimon in the foyer stopped their panicked frenzy to turn towards the source of the voice. "We're back, so you can stop freaking out!" All the digimon rushed towards their king and started to bombard him with questions.

"Your majesty, what happened? Are you okay?" one of the building-block creatures asked.

"We heard fighting and when we got there everyone was gone." a panda digimon said.

"Were you kidnapped? Did you fight them off?" a white armored creature asked.

Garnet started to feel a bit guilty at this. In her rush to "free" the digimon she didn't consider that others would be worried for them.

Shoutmon held his hands up to try and calm down his servants. "Hey, calm down everyone. We're all fine. We kicked butt and there was a bit of a misunderstanding but it's all good now." the King told them. "I hope." he added as he looked at the gems with a worried expression. One of the Digimon, a panda looking creature, walked forward.

"I see you brought some new human women, my liege," the panda said, "I didn't know humans came in so many colors."

"They don't," The dragon replied before thinking for a second and turning to Mikey, "Right?" Mikey shook his head. "Yeah, they don't. Look, it's a long story." Suddenly one of the block creatures spoke up.

"Lady Lillymon must be worried about them." Suddenly, the king turned white as a sheet, grabbing the panda in front of him.

"Pandamon, I need you to be completely straight with me; Does Lillymon know what happened?" Pandamon opened his mouth to respond, but the response came from another source.

"SHOUTMON!" an angry, yet feminine voice called through the group of Digimon scattered, and Shoutmon released the servant in his grasp. The gems and new humans watched in confusion.

"You better save yourself; I'll take the brunt." Shoutmon sighed, rubbing his crest knick. Suddenly a humanoid figure stormed in.

From a distance, they could have sworn a pink, ticked off fairy just entered. But upon closer inspection, she displayed qualities more like a plant. Her green hair, hidden under a large pink bud, was vines, periodically dotted with thorns. Her pink dress appeared to be made of flower petals, and her green wings resembled leaves. Her shoes looked like rain boots, and she wore arm warmers ending in flower petals. Her face looked like it would be pretty, but at the moment she were a deep frown as she walked over the the king of the Digital World. The dragon had a nervous smile as he waved at the flower-lady.

"He-hey Lillymon, h-how's it goin?" he nervously asked. The crystal gems looked on in confusion.

"Any of you guys know what's goin' on" Amethyst whispered to her group. They all shrugged their shoulders.

"No clue." Connie stated. They turned their attention back to the plant woman who had approached the king.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?" Lillymon asked the still shaking dragon. "First, I hear you get attacked by someone, THEN I hear you just disappeared. THEN I see a massive explosion in the distance! We all thought that you… that you… ARGH!" She put her hand to her face, trying to calm down. "You seriously love to cause trouble don't you."" the flower creature sighed in annoyance "You never change Shoutmon, even after all these years." she then took notice of the generals, and of the crystal gems. "Oh, Mikey. I didn't see you there. Sorry that I couldn't join you earlier, I was busy tending to the garden." The goggle-headed boy held up his hand in a "no worries" gesture.

"Don't worry about it Lillymon." The boy said, walking over to Shoutmon. "There was just a little mix up, nothing to get upset over." Lillymon put her hands on her hips and looked at the boy with a skeptical expression.

"What kind of mix up are we talking about here?" the plant Digimon then noticed the group of mysterious woman. "And who are they?"

"They're…" Shoutmon began. "well, they're part of the mix-up. I'd love to explain it now, but I have a lot to do right now; something big might be coming, and we need to be a united front. Would you mind making sure no one is still panicking while I take our guests to the dining hall?"

"Yeah, sure, but Shoutmon?" Lillymon got down on one knee, pulling the dragon into a light hug. "Be careful. We've finally had peace. I don't want to lose it, or you." Shoutmon said nothing, but hugged her back. When they separated, the taller of the two fluttered her wings and went down another hallway.

Peridot stepped forward "Your consort seems rather temperamental." Shoutmon sighed again, rubbing his scars.

"Yeah," he responded, "she gets like that when I'm gone for a long time." Amethyst walked forward, a sly smile on her face.

"Yeah, I bet she does." the purple gem said teasingly, putting an elbow on Shoutmon's shoulder. "So tell me red man, how long's THAT been going on?" The digimon king looked to the gem.

"The panicking and yelling? Well, she's been like that for as long as I can remember. You get used to it after a few years." the dragon told her. Amethyst cocked her eyebrow at this.

"Not really what I mean. I mean, sort of, but I was asking about how long you and her have been, y'know, together." The little gem wiggled her eyebrows at the oblivious dragon.

"Well, she and I have been together since we were young. What about it?" the dragon asked, still not getting it. At this time Mikey decided to tap the dragon on the shoulder, getting his attention. He leaned down and whispered a few words into his ear. When he was finished, the king's eyes widened as his face turned even more red (if that was possible).

"I, uh, uh," Shoutmon shook his head, getting his bearings, "Gross! Lillymon's like my sister! We're just friends." He yelled at the purple gem, who was currently laughing her head off.

"Chill out man, I was just playing with ya." she said as she playfully punched his shoulder. "Now, I remember the word dining being mentioned. TO THE GRUB!" The purple gem started to walk before stopping and turning to the king. "Uh, which way is the dining room again?" Shoutmon was still flushed, so Ballistamon walked forward.

"I think you broke him." the mechanical beetle said. He picked up his smaller friend and hoisted him onto his back. "If you guys will follow me, I'll take you to the dining hall. We can explain everything there." He started to walk down the hall. The Blue Flare Digimon stepped up.

'We'll go help Lillymon calm down the rest of the castle." The small blue dragon said. "It'll go quicker with more people, so we'll meet you there in a few minutes". The four dragon-like creatures set off in different directions.

"So, you guys coming or what?" called Mikey from a few feet away where the other creatures and humans were waiting. The gems showed a bit of hesitation to following these unknown creatures deeper into their base. Mikey noticed this and stepped forward.

"Look, I know we got off on the wrong foot. But we're trying to make things right here. The least you could do is accept our hospitality." the google headed boy said. "This is all probably a big misunderstanding. So let's clear things up and maybe we can be friends." The older gems still looked skeptical, but Steven walked forward.

"Don't worry, I'm sure the gems are sorry for attacking your friends." the half human told him.

' _speak for yourself'_ Garnet (and maybe Jasper) thought, still tense with impatience. The Fusion was still on edge about the humans. But they seemed to be getting more results with the peaceful approach. And with her future vision on the fritz and the fact that these creatures seemed very powerful, she wasn't going to take any chances. The thought of those two fusions still played back in her mind. Maybe after introductions she might be able to get some answers.

The group followed the mechanical beetle down the halls of the castle and admired the decor. A red carpet with blue patterns trailed down the stone floor of the castle. The white walls were lit with what appeared to be torches, only in place of the flames were glowing yellow crystals. A few plants were placed against the walls, a few feet of space between each one. And red and blue banners decorated the walls, all bearing the same two symbols (the face and the dragon) as the ones on the outside. Pillars were placed regularly spaced along the walls.

When they finally reached the dining hall Steven and Connie stared in awe at the massive room. The massive room seemed to be the size of a football field, with a large long table covered in a red and blue table cloth with gold trimming stretching nearly the entire length. Near the ceiling, massive windows were placed along the walls, allowing natural lighting to flood into the room. The same two-symboled banners hanging in between each one. Across the table was a large cube of red containers that Garnet recognized from the picnic she witnessed earlier.

 _Is that the only kind of food they have?_ The fusion thought. Amethyst, spotting the food, immediately lunged for the table. The stack burst upon, raining boxes and small yellow-white food bits on the group. Jasper picked one off her shoulder and tossed it into her mouth.

"Eh, I've had worse." The tall gem said, turning to Ballistamon. "Hey beetle guy, these boxes all the grub you got?"

"Digi-Bites are the main food in the Digital World, but we have been able to acquire food from the human world if you're interested." Ballistamon then turned and walked to the door.

"Hey, wait," Connie yelled out, causing Ballistamon to stop. "Aren't you going to stay and… eat." Connie hesitated. "Wait… Sorry, forgot you were a robot."

"I already ate, so I'm good," he responded, "and besides, I've got to get Shoutmon Shoutmon to the conference room; we have a lot to discuss with the regional leaders. We should be back in about an hour. By the way, the name's Ballistamon." With that, he, Shoutmon, and the others departed, leaving the gems alone and slightly confused.

"He's a machine," Peridot said, "but he said he ate. How does he even-" Her sentence was cut off by a loud scream. The team sprung into action, leaping over the block of food containers to the source of the scream. Suffice to say, Even Lapis and Garnet showed looks of confusion at what they saw.

In front of them was Amethyst, surrounded in half-eaten red containers and crumbs. She was currently chewing on what resembled a drum with drumsticks attached to each side, and a face carved into one side. However, it didn't take long to realise that the face was real, and the source of the screaming. Little feet kicked from under the drum as it tried to free itself from the purple gems maw. Around her was a group of small reptiles that looked like a blue dinosaur head, with a little tail coming out of the back and little legs coming from the sides of its head. Two of these reptiles were tugging at Amethyst's hair, trying to open her mouth, while about a dozen more were stuffing whatever food remained in their giant maws. Arranged in a semi-circle around the group was another dozen of the small white knights Garnet saw with the larger knight. One of them stepped forward, and spoke in a shaky voice. "M-m-ma'am," he began, "I must ask you to release Dondokomon at once…..please."

The purple gem looked at the little knight lazily, causing it to step back, before spitting the little drum creature out. The drum, named Dondokomon, hurried to the group and hid behind Mikey's leg.

"I don't wanna be eaten Mikey!" the drum creature said shaking in fear. The google-headed boy leant down to the digimon and patted its head to comfort it.

"Don't worry Dondokomon, they're new friends. They won't hurt you." Mikey said trying to comfort the drum. "At least not on purpose." Steven and Connie walked up to Dondokomon.

"Yeah, we're all friends. Amethyst just likes to eat a lot." Steven said, trying to help the drum calm down. "I'm sure she'd sorry about trying to eat you."

"Don't be scared little guy. We won't hurt you." Connie said, placing her sword down as she knelt down on one knee. The small drum creature looked at the new humans curiously.

"...Really?" he asked, still a bit nervous. Steven smiled at the little drum.

"Really, really." the hybrid told the digimon. "My name is Steven and this is my friend Connie." Connie waved to the drum.

"Hi." the human greeted the digimon. "What's your name?" Feeling a bit better, the digimon walked up to the two humans. Now bearing a large smile.

"My name is Dondokomon." the drum digimon said as he began to repeatedly bang on his drum head with his drumstick arms, creating a rapid drum beat.

"Don...dooku...mon?" the hybrid child tried to pronounce the name.

"I think he said Dondokomon." Connie told Steven before realizing something. "Oh right, we never got to introduce ourselves." She turned to the others in the group, "I'm Connie Maheswaran, but you can just call me Connie."

"And I'm Steven!" Steven yelled. "And these are my friends, the Crystal Gems! This is Amethyst" he gestured to the purple gem, who just swallowed a digi-bite container whole.

" 'Sup." Amethyst said, lazily waving at the drum. "Sorry about trying to eat you. If it means anything, you're one of better tasting drums I've tried eating." Dondokomon shivered at this, shifting to hide behind Connie's leg. Amethyst chuckled, earning a glare from Pearl, who walked over to the drum.

"Sorry about her… Dondokomon, correct?" the drum nodded (which was essentially a bow for the Digimon) "Excellent. Anyways, I am Pearl, Crystal Gem and visitor to your unique world. Tell me, are you a machine, or some kind of enchanted object?" Dondokomon stepped warily out from behind Connie, warily looking at the gluttonous gem nearby.

"Neither, Ms. Pearl," he responded, "I'm just a regular old Digimon, like everybody else in the room. At least, before you guys came in."

"How are you guys the same thing?" the small group looked over to Jasper, who was holding one of the reptiles by its tail while it was flailing its legs wildly in a panic trying to escape the quartz's grasp. "I mean, I don't fully get the whole 'species' thing, but you're a drum, and these are… what are these!?" She shook the creature for emphasis, causing it to grumble from motion sickness. "Name's Jasper, by the way, since it looks like we're sharing our identities."

"Well, the Gaossmon are Reptile Digimon, and I'm a Musical Instrument Digimon." Dondokomon started, before Pearl stopped him, starry-eyed.

"Wait, are you saying that Digimon have their own species system? How many different categories are there, what decides their categorization, how many documented Digimon are there, who-" Suddenly, a green hand clamped over Pearl's hand, interrupting her stream of questions.

"Apologies, drum man." Peridot said in her usual monotone. "Pearl can go a bit... overboard, with new knowledge. I am Peridot; you can think of me as her calmer intellectual equal. While I am just as intrigued about this 'classification system', we have bigger things to discuss." Peridot removed her hand from Pearl's mouth, before pointing over to Garnet and Lapis, who were talking at the end of the table. "Over there is our leader, Garnet, and our fellow gem, Lapis Lazuli. They don't trust your leaders much, so I doubt that they'll introduce themselves."

"Now Peridot," Pearl said once her mouth was uncovered, "Just because Garnet isn't the most trusting at the moment and Lapis is a bit more… antisocial, doesn't mean that they won't come to say hello."

"Well I don't see them trying to be sociable." The green gem retorted. "In fact, Garnet seems to be glaring at the boy in the red and blue shirt." Pearl turned towards her leader, who seemed to be radiating an angry heat. Mikey, noticing the gem's anger, chuckled nervously.

(With Shoutmon)

Meanwhile, Ballistamon had arrived in a room on the other side of the castle. He put his hand on a scanner, which gave a soft glow. A moment passed, and the door opened. Ballistamon walked in, taking a look at his surroundings.

The room the mechanical beetle stepped into was a windowless chamber in a circular shape. The lighting was scarce, coming from a single bulb in the center of the ceiling. The light illuminated a ring on the center of the floor, which had lines reaching towards one semi-circle of wall. Ballistamon put the still stunned Shoutmon down in the center and shook him a bit.

"Come on buddy, you need to wake up; the other leaders need to know about what's going on." the red dragon shook his head to get himself together before taking deep breath.

"I'm up, I'm up." he muttered, standing up, "the nerve, saying me and Lillymon…" Shoutmon shivered a bit, remembering earlier. However, he noticed the room he was in, and a serious look crossed his face.

"Well, I guess now is better than later." Shoutmon walked to the ring in the center, slamming his microphone into its middle. The ring glowed red, the light filling the lines stretching towards the wall. Upon reaching it, the wall erupted into a rainbow of colors. And in those colors, silhouettes appeared. "This is King Shoutmon requesting audience with the regional leaders with an urgent message. Please respond."

(With the others)

Mikey decided to change topics before things got too awkward. "Well, I guess it's our turn for introductions." the goggle-headed boy said. "My name's Mikey, and these are my friends, Angie and Jeremy." He gestured to the red-headed girl and the boy in the green shirt. The girl, Angie, waved, while the boy, Jeremy, just stood there, shaking with a nervous look on his face.

"What's wrong with twitchy there?" Jasper asked, pointing at the human in question. Jeremy jumped in fear and ran behind the girl, shaking like a leaf all the while. Everyone looked at Jasper with questioning looks. "What? What'd I do?" the massive gem questioned. "I didn't even touch the kid."

"No, no, it's not you" Angie said, "Jeremy's just a coward when the stakes are low." Jeremy suddenly walked out from behind her, a hurt look on his face.

"Hey!" he yelled, "That's not true and you know it!"

"Oh, please," the girl retorted, "Just today you were shaking like crazy when we were attacked by Callismon."

"Because I was unarmed against a giant mutant bear! If I had the Star Sword, I would've been able to take him no sweat." The boy retorted against the girl. Jasper glared at Garnet.

"Giant mutant bear eh?" she said "So there WAS something that needed my attention!" she added as she cracked her knuckles. The crack echoed throughout the dining hall causing Jeremy to jump again, earning an eye roll from the orange quartz.

"Will you please man up already." the older blonde boy said with an annoyed tone, "After everything we've seen and been through you'd think you'd have gotten used to stuff like this."

"B-but I wasn't there half of the time; I was in the human world-" before the boy can continue the blonde interrupted him.

"For less than ten minutes!" the boy yelled. At this point, a full blown argument sprouted between Jeremy and the blonde boy. The crystal gems looked on in confusion while the digimon and other humans watched in annoyance.

(With Shoutmon)

The first screen to respond to Shoutmon's request was active, revealing a tall, machine man, covered in black metal, with a blue shoulderpad on his right shoulder and a red one on his left. His joints were covered in an elastic red material, which flexed as though it were an accordion as it brought a metallic claw to its head. It readjusted a set of shades on its face as it spoke in a deep, metallic voice.

"HiAndromon of Cyber City reporting my liege" he spoke, "What is the situation you have contacted me to discuss?"

"Always right to the point, ain't ye, matey?" another voice called out. The two looked to the right as another figure became visible.

The other figure was a viking looking creature with Golden armor, treasure chest shaped shoulder pads, a metallic lower jaw, and a set of large horns stretching from his back to his shoulders. He had massive golden barrels for arms, capped by massive black hands. He wore a fur loincloth, which had two metallic legs stemming from it. His orange torso had a gold chestpiece covering his pectorals. Two bandoliers stretched across his torso, a golden rectangular lock connecting them where they intersect. Long, spiky red hair jutted from under a golden viking helmet, which was just above his silver eyes. Overall, the viking had an appearance that could inspire terror into the hearts of true men, but he wore a warming smile on his face.

"Nice to see ye, HiAndromon, but ye gotta learn to make small talk," the viking said, chuckling lightly. "Captain Olegmon of the Golden Fleet reporting my king. Great to see ye again." Shoutmon smiled at the viking. Olegmon then turned towards Ballistamon, who was standing idly behind Shoutmon. "And the feeling extends to you as well Ballistamon."

"Long time no see Olegmon." replied the mechanical beetle. After the battle with the Bagra army, Olegmon wished to become actual friends with Ballistamon as a sort of apology for the whole DarkVolumon fiasco when he was a Death General. The mechanical beetle was more than happy to give the viking a second chance, seeing as two of his fellow teammates were already Bagra defectors, adding another one onto the friend list didn't seem like a bad idea.

"Great to see you too, Olegmon." Shoutmon replied. "Are you and HiAndromon the only two to respond?" just as the dragon finished his sentence, another screen flickered to life, revealing a tall Pharaoh-looking creature.

"Pharaohmon reporting" he spoke. He too, was bipedal, resembling an Egyptian mummy. He was wrapped in gold, with purple jewelry on his wrists and shins. His wore an elaborate collar, with multicolored gems around the rim. Around his waist was a red belt, a long white piece of fabric going down its front. Similar white fabric was stretched around his shoulders and down his back. In his right hand was a sarcophagus, with elaborate carvings resembling his own head dress. Sprouting from the gap was a symbol resembling the number 8, made from a snake. "While I am glad to see you all as well," he began, "I agree with HiAndromon; our next meeting isn't for another three weeks. For what reason do you summon us your majesty?"

"Well, I don't know 'bout you," a feminine voice said, "But any reason is a good reason to get us all together." The group looked to see another humanoid to the left.

This figure was female, unlike the other three figures. Her body was covered in a tight purple leotard, which revealed her taught stomach and generous bust, and striped darker purple leggings. Her arms were covered in frilly white sleeves, causing her light purple skin to pop out more. She had similar frilly material flowing from her waist, which was wrapped in a green, thorny cord. The top of her head resembled a flower, with a purple center and yellow petals. She held two staffs that she idly twirled. The one in her right hand was silver, with a multicolored orchid on the top, while the one in her left was a caduceus, with black in white snakes twirled around the shaft.

Shoutmon grinned at her. "Feelings mutual, Lotosmon." he said. "How're Lilamon and Stingmon doin'?"

The female chief pouted. "Still not makin' me some grankids." she huffed, halting her staffs' twirling. "An Ah've done just about everything 'cept lock them in a room togeth-ooh, that's a good idea."

"Discussing your futile attempts at making your spawn copulate is illogical." HiAndromon chimed in. "Clearly some crisis has emerged otherwise the king wouldn't have contacted us, and we must discuss it."

"I agree my fellow intellectual." The person who spoke was the most human looking of the group. He had lighter skin, most of which was covered in red fabric. Over the robe was light silver armor, with golden trimming around the edges. He wore a long purple cape, which was connected to his elaborate chest and shoulder plates. On his head was a cloth cap of the same purple color, imbedded into a silver ring. Straw colored hair poked from the bottom of the hat, framing his lighter skin. On his hip was an elaborate sword, and he was gazing into a crystal ball.

"Mistymon of the Sacred Study reporting in, and I agree that we must get to whatever the point of this meeting is." the sorcerer stated.

"Why don'tcha use that crystal ball ah yers to see what the problem is?" Lotosmon pointed out, leading Mistymon to shrug.

"That's the problem; my crystal ball isn't picking up any future events. Something appears to be blocking my power of foresight." the wizard stated, the slightest tone of worry could be heard in his voice.

"Maybe it's outta batteries" another voice chimed in, revealing a wooden puppet looking creature. He wore blue overalls over his gangly frame, revealing a small set of gears on his chest. A large wooden X was fixed to his back, leading red string to his hands and feet. His hands were covered in white gloves, and his joints were reinforced with thin metal. His head was round, with metal plating around his eyes and a long red hat on top. His nose was metal, and seemed to be segmented. He was rather relaxed, resting his weight on a large hammer, which had a head resembling a six-bullet chamber. "Here in the Scrapyard just about everything can be fixed with duct tape and batteries."

"Thank you for that *ahem* advice, Puppetmon." Mistymon said, "but this is highly advanced magic. I doubt batteries could fix it."

"I concur." HiAndromon stated. "You're attempt at solving our comrade's troubles is highly illogical and provides no solution to his dilemma."

Puppetmon simply shrugged his shoulders "Meh, just tryin' to help." He then turned back to Shoutmon. "So, boss 'mon, what do we got? Meeting time already?" the red dragon shook his head.

"No, something more urgent has come up. However, we should probably wait until everyone else gets here before we discuss it."

"Never fear my friends, and worry not, because one more has joined the pot." A voice called out in sing-song. The figure looked like an ancient statue. Its body was primarily silver, with gold peppering it. Its shoulders were large orbs, with red gems on the front. Cylindrical arms sprouted from the bottom of them, adorned with golden bracelets, and tipped with golden claws. Attached to its waist was a massive silver skirt, with gold on its sides and a symbol resembling the sun on its front. Its legs were large ovals, tipped with golden corks and wrapped in studded golden bands. Its head was also an oval, with two handles on the sides resembling ears. His eyes were large and squinted, surrounded by red rings. Atop his head was a gold plate, which was topped with a cylindrical hat, a cross resting on top of it. a pair of massive wings were outstretched on his back. "Shakkoumon of Sky City reporting my king."

"Nice to see you Shakkoumon." Shoutmon told his friend and ally. Shoutmon looked to Shakkoumon's left, where another figure began to appear. "It seems our next member has arrived." Shoutmon bowed his head in respect to this new figure. "I'm glad you could make it, Elder Monitamon."

The next screen that activated revealed a shorter figure than the rest. He was a small brown colored figure with a ninja like garb and a TV monitor for a head. A bushy mustache coming out of the screen, and a TV antenna in his right hand. "The pleasure's all mine your majesty."

As he finished another screen came up, revealing a figure clad in gold and red armor with a blue mantle upon his back, two swords sheathed on his waist.

"I apologize for my tardiness everyone." he began. "I just finished my advanced class. My students are really moving up. Anyway, this is Grademon of Whetstone reporting in. What have I missed?"

"Not much really." Puppetmon said "Just waitin' on the rest of the gang before we get this show on the road".

Just as the puppet finished, another screen immediately activated revealing another female figure, this one bearing an appearance similar to a wedding cake. From the waist down was a dress resembling a wedding cake, with elaborate frosting and strawberries near the top. It had long black boots which went up to mid-thigh, although most of them were obscured by the cake-like dress. The top of her dress was a light turquoise color with shoulder puffs of the same color. Her sleeves went down to just under her wrists and had large frilly cuffs. attached to the bottom of the torso piece were two massive yellow swirls that looked like swirls of frosting. She wore a large hat which appeared to have a cup on top. A visor extending from the hat hid her eyes and her blonde hair came out the hat in short, tube like curls. A layer of soot and ash seemed to cover her form as she appeared. "*cough* Bloody 'ell *cough* Weddinmon of Sweetsville *cough*, reportin' in."

"Oh, hey, Weddinmon!" Lotosmon called, "how's that weddin' cake comin' along?" The flowery digimon had been bugging her fellow regional leader about a Wedding cake for Stingmon and Lilamon for quite some time, much to the dessert digimon's irritation.

"Lotosmon, We've been over this," Weddinmon huffed as she tried to dust the soot off. "I'm not makin' a cake unless an actual wedding is gonna 'appen."

"Jeez, Weddinmon, what happen to you?" Shoutmon said, "You look you just exploded."

"I did," the pastry-Digimon said, "One of the new chefs, bloody newbs, threw a roll o' tin foil in the oven. Burst inta flames and covered me whole kitchen. Anyways, wot's this all about?"The rest of the group called out in agreement.

"Almost time, guys," the red dragon said, calming them, "We just need to wait for Ju-" A crack of lightning and a boom of thunder cut the king off as the final screen illuminated.

The figure that was revealed was entirely covered in golden armor. He had a thing waist, and his chest had a spike jutting from it. His legs were armored, and each of his feet had a set of white, feathered wings. His shoulders were cylindrical, with five holes in the front arranged in a dice formation. His arms were incredibly muscled, with golden gloves with smaller wings near the ends. In each of his hands was a golden barbel, each one emitting electricity, which crackled in all directions. He wore a golden helm, which covered his face with a red, Y-shaped visor. A pair of white wings sprouted like eyebrows from the helm. Flowing from his back was a feathery cape,and floating above his head were three pink halos, which got smaller as they got farther from his head.

" **MY KING.** " he said in a booming voice. " **IT IS I, JUPITERMON, HERE TO AID YOU WHATEVER WAY I CAN IN YOUR-** "

"Jupitermon," Shoutmon yelled, cutting him off, "I appreciate the sentiment, but we've all been waiting for you, and I'd like to get started." Jupitermon looked around, realizing he was the last to arrive, and settled, the lightning from his barbels dispersed as he lowered his arms beside him. As he settled, the other leaders were recoiling from the booming voice.

"FOR CRYIN' OUT LOUD JUPITERMON, YER GOING TO OBLITERATE ME HEARIN' ONE OF THESE DAYS!" yelled Olegmon covering his ears from the auditory onslaught.

Puppetmon simply sighed in annoyance, "Always good to have you around Jupitermon." he said as his nose extended a few inches, but paid it no mind.

"Error. Error." HiAndromon said, claws at the sides of his head. "Auditory receptors malfunctioning." his voice having some static to it as he spoke.

Jupitermon spoke up again " **My apologies everyone** ," he said, voice still booming, but softer, " **but there has been unrest in the ROM, and I've been working around the clock to ease it.** "

"Actually, this might have something to do with that," the dragon said, facing the collected group, "Now that everyone's here, I've got some news to tell you."

(With the others)

Steven sighed, sitting down one of the many chairs littered throughout the room while the two older boys continued arguing. The girl with the pigtails noticed his distress and decided to go over and introduce herself to lighten the mood a little.

"Don't worry." she said, "Christopher can be very…..difficult sometimes. But he means well." she offered her hand to the boy. "My name is Nene Amano, it's nice to meet you." Steven smiled and happily took hold of her hand and giving a friendly handshake.

"Nice to meet you too Nene." Steven replied "And don't worry, Jasper can be kind of the same sometimes." The girl giggled a bit at this statement.

"Sounds like those two have a bit in common." Nene stated. The younger blonde boy decided to come over at this time.

"Sis, I think the last thing we need is two Christophers." the young blonde boy said.

"Oh come one, he isn't that bad." Nene replied, she turned toward Steven, "Steven, this is my younger brother Ewan." The blonde boy waved at the human-gem hybrid.

"Hi there, sorry we couldn't have met under better circumstances." he said to Steven. The curly haired boy simply waved it off.

"It's no biggy. Stuff like that happens all the time for me." he told the two siblings.

"Well with friends like those I can see that your life must be pretty interesting." Nene replied. Before another word could be spoken, the yellow plane like creature hovered over to them.

"Yeah, I bet you go flying a lot with Lapis right?" the creature asked. "By the way, I'm Sparrowmon." Steven smiled at the digimon.

"You bet, Lapis is my Beach Summer Fun Buddy." he happily told her. "We do all sorts of stuff; like collect seashells, going swimming, at about a million other fun stuff."

"Oh, wow!" a high voice said from behind the hybrid. Steven turned, seeing the pink rabbit creature from earlier, who looked quite adorable with its hands clasped together, mouth open with wonder. "Do you live near a beach?"

"I live ON a beach, actually," the boy answered, turning to face the Digimon. "Like I was saying, I'm Steven; What's your name?"

"I'm Cutemon!" the rabbit said, jumping up into Steven's arms. The boy had a little grin on his face.

"You're well named, then." he said, rubbing the Digimon on his head. "You're such a cute little guy." Connie came closer, gawking at Cutemon.

"I know," she agreed, hands on her cheeks, "He's soooooooo adorable!"

"Please," A much gruffer voice said, "Don't encourage him." The group turned again to see the orange and white wolf from earlier, drill on the tip of his tail twirling. "You'll only get him even more full of himself" the wolf added. Steven jumped off the chair and ran to the creature, wide-eyed with wonder.

"Woah! Drill Wolf! Sooooo coooool!" the boy said, examining the drills that adorned the wolf's body, "Do these drills actually work?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Steven," Pearl pointed out,"An organic body like his isn't capable of producing the muscles and tendons that would allow all of those drills to individ-" The tall gem was interrupted by a loud whirring, as the drills across the four-legged being's body began to spin at a rapid speed. The pale gem stared in disbelief "Wh-what the?"

"Weren't you listening earlier? With Digimon, nothing's as it seems." The wolf ceased his showcase, as Cutemon hopped out of Steven's arms and onto his back. He turned to face the entire group. He bowed, saying, "Allow me to introduce myself properly. I'm Dorulumon, one of Shoutmon's royal advisors."

"Wait, you're an advisor?" Jasper asked dropping the reptile-like creature to point at the wolf, "Of what, getting the mail?" She chuckled at her own joke, not noticing the glare from Pearl.

"Actually, I'm primarily Shoutmon's military advisor," Dorulumon responded, "Also, the Digital World doesn't have a mail system like Earth does." Jasper stopped talking for a moment, an interested look on her face, before speaking up again.

"You're military? But, you're a dog." She finally said.

"And Deckerdramon's a crocodile, but that doesn't stop him from being one of our chief officers." Dorulumon said. Jasper glared at the wolf-digimon, who simply stared back with an equally menacing, but not as angry, expression.

"So Deckerdramon's the big robot crocodile, huh?" the orange gem said, cracking her knuckles. "Got a bone to pick with him."

"By all means, Jasper," An older voice said, the group turned to reveal the cyborg goliath's presence within the room, "pick away."

(With Shoutmon)

" **WHAT!?** "

The group recoiled again as Jupitermon yelled out once more with his thunderous voice and strikes of lightning once more coming from his weapons. " **THE BAGRA ARMY DARES TO REAR ITS HIDEOUS HEAD ONCE MORE! WE MUST ACT IMMEDIATELY! THOSE WRETCHED FIENDS MUST BE….."** before the electrical digimon could continue he was once more interrupted.

"JUPITERMON FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY PLEASE SHUT UP BEFORE I GO DEAF!" Puppetmon yelled, hands on the side of his head as he was getting annoyed at his comrade's "enthusiasm".

"As rude as Puppetmon's statement is, he is right Jupitermon." Mistymon said, having deployed a noise nullification spell on himself so his hearing wasn't too badly damaged. "We understand your frustration, but you should really lower your tone of voice, not everyone can handle you're, well…... "

"You're very loud." Ballistamon added in bluntly.

"WHAT DID HE PLOW!?" The Monitamon Elder shouted, his screen covered in static. Jupitermon ceased his electrical showcase once more as he calmed down from his second outburst of the day.

" **Terribly sorry my friends.** " the thundering titan spoke to his fellow commanders.

Shoutmon sighed at his friend's enthusiasm, "It's no problem Jupitermon," he told his friend. Although he was internally grateful for Wisemon adding some noise cancelling capabilities to his headphones. Not enough to cancel all noise, but enough so he would not go deaf from Jupitermon's yelling. "But we must discuss the probability of the Bagra Army's return."

"*sigh* great, just great," Puppetmon said with an annoyed scowl on his wooden face, "just when we think we're done with the Bagra Army, THIS happens." His hands shaking and gripping his hammer tightly.

"Are we even sure that the Bagra Army has returned?" Mistymon questioned "You did say it was just Callismon who attacked you, right?" Shoutmon nodded. "So how do we know that he wasn't just a leftover supporter?"

"Mistymon's argument is logical." HiAndromon said once his systems restored. "A single Digimon, emblem or not, does not automatically mean the entire Bagra Army has returned."

"It'll be a bloody inconvenience if they do come back." huffed Weddinmon. "If they so much as near my town, why I'm gonna.." before the pastry digimon could continue, she took notice of Lotosmon's shaking form and worried expression. "Umm, Lotosmon." she asked, trying to get a response, but the flower digimon did not reply.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Puppetmon asked, he does not enjoy dealing with female emotions. He actually prefered Mistymon and HiAndromon's nerd rambles to this.

"WHOSE GONG!?" the Monitamon-elder shouted, his hearing still damaged from Jupitermon's yelling.

"Oh, it's just, the idea of my precious babies bein' dragged inta this mess, after we thought we were finished in all…"

"None of us like the thought of having to fight again Lotosmon, especially after we worked so hard to end the fighting.' The red dragon turned his head to two of the leaders, who had remained silent until now.

"Olegmon, Grademon, you two were part of the Bagra army before, I understand your reluctance to get involved with them again, especially after trying to abandon your pasts of evil. But, I need to ask; do you guys think there's any way for Bagra to make an encore performance?" The two didn't speak for some time, Grademon clutching his sword handles tightly and Olegmon wearing a much more solemn expression than his usual cheerful grin.

Finally, Grademon spoke. "Bagra was a resourceful Digimon; if he could survive being absorbed by DarkKnightmon and know of his treachery in order to act accordingly, then he could find a way to continue his evil plans even after his defeat."

"I was afraid of that." The king sighed, rubbing his crest knick, "It looks like we're gonna need to put all the regions on high alert for a while." Ballistamon sighed at this.

"Great, between those Crystal Gems and this, life's gonna get a lot more difficult."Shoutmon paled at his friend's statement as the other leaders grew curious.

"Crystal Gems?" Mistymon questioned, curiosity evident in his voice. "What is he talking about my liege?" Shoutmon grew flustered as he tried to explain.

"Well, you see, after we defeated Callismon, we kind of… well… oh, jeez, how do I make this not sound awful… we kind of-"

"We got kidnapped." Ballistamon interrupted bluntly. Shoutmon wizzed his head around with a panicked expression, not too happy with his friends revelation about what had transpired earlier.

And then the uproar really began.

"WHAT!?" all the regional commanders shouted at once, Jupitermon's intensity not helping and the Monitamon Elder's hearing was still damaged. Shoutmon and Ballistamon reeled back at his comrades' outbursts.

"Hoo boy." Shoutmon said, not liking where this conversation was going.

Amethyst finally stopped eating, looking up at Deckerdramon."Dude," the purple gem began, "how'd you get in here?" Deckerdramon released a deep chuckle at Amethyst's question.

"King Shoutmon wanted to make sure that every one of his allies could dine together," the elder explained, "So he designed the castle to allow for specified Digimon to warp into the larger rooms of the castle." His large head turned back to Jasper, steam hissing from his ports. "Now, Jasper, what problem do you have with me? It's not about the battle earlier, since you're heart doesn't hold a grudge of combat."

"That's what I have a problem with!" The buff gem exclaimed, causing the nearby Digimon to jump, and Garnet to turn her head. Jasper continued, "You kept talking about our hearts, like you knew who we were. What gives you that right?" Deckerdramon sighed, his eyes becoming distant, as if remembering something sad. A moment passed in silence, before the goliath spoke again.

"I apologize if you didn't like my words, but it is what I truly saw," he said, "I have been both blessed and cursed with the ability to read the hearts of others. It is part of being a guardian of love."

Jasper snickered at this statement. "You're a guardian of love?" she said mockingly "Riiiight, because nothing says 'love' like a giant metal crocodile with missile launchers, right Garnet?" the quartz turned towards the fusion waiting for her to agree with her, while said fusion still silently standing idly by observing the events taking place.

"Hmmmm, I'll admit you have a point there Jasper." The fusion replied to the Quartz "A giant mechanical beast that looks like a product of war doesn't exactly scream 'love'." Garnet said in response to her larger comrade before looking at Deckerdramon. "A war machine like you being guardian of love is kind of ridiculous."

"Ridiculous is it?" he retorted, "because from what I can see in your heart Garnet, your enemies think of you as a war machine as well, only to be used for battle, and yet, you know love well yourself. How is it that you can be both a war machine and a warrior of love and I can not?" The mechanical goliath chuckled a bit "Kind of hypocritical wouldn't you say?"

" **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH** " Everyone jumped as a few dozen Gaossmon appeared on Deckerdramon's back, hyping his retort. Even Amethyst joined in with the Gaossmon. The gems glared at the purple quartz as the digimon finished their cheers and she noticed their stares.

"What?" Amethyst asked with a grin and shrugged shoulders, "A good burn is a good burn."

"I am not aware of any damage to Garnet," Peridot retorted "or any increase in temperature, so how can she be burnt?" Amethyst looked at the smaller gem, before face-palming. Garnet paid no mind to the smaller gems as she was having another internal conflict over what Deckerdramon had said. ' _Has he been reading my mind this whole time?'_ Garnet thought ' _How much does he know?'_

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted as the group heard massive footsteps, and the large dinosaur rushed forward into the room."I heard hype-mon, who's fighting?!" The beast exclaimed, causing the gems to draw out their weapons, while Steven created a shield large enough to protect him, Connie, Peridot (who was nearly panicking at the beat's abrupt entrance), and the other humans. The dinosaur looked about, seemingly oblivious to the small army standing around him.

After another moment, Steven, focusing on protecting the humans, felt something brush by the shield. The hybrid looked to his right, revealing Christopher walking up to the beast."Chris, wait!" Steven yelled, but the boy held up his hand to stop the boy from saying any more.

"I know what I'm doing," he said, before adding in, "and don't call me Chris!" With that, the blonde approached the beast. "Greymon! Stand down!" The dinosaur, Greymon, looked down, and, after calming, shifted to look the human in the eye.

"General Christopher," Greymon said with its deep voice, "I'm sorry, it's just that Callismon was our first real fight in a long time. It's been too long since I've seen action, so I got a bit excited at the prospect of another."

"Whatever, it's fine." Christopher scoffed. "Is the rest of the castle calmed down? And where are the others?"

"Well, the rest of the castle is still wondering what happened, but they're at least not running around screaming." the Dino began, "As for the others, MailBirdramon is still on his perch; with the possible threat he decided to keep extra watch. And Dracomon was right behind me. Where could he-"

"*huff* over *huff* here!" The group looked to see the small dragon from earlier run over. Upon reaching them he collapsed onto a nearby chair, catching his breath. "I would've been here sooner, but this room is really big, it takes forever to get here." Christopher gave the smallest of smiles, before turning back to Greymon.

"Alright, but where's Cyberdramon?" The boy asked.

"… What do you mean, general?" The Digimon said after a moment, pointing to behind the group. "Cyberdramon's been in the corner over there since we arrived." Jasper scoffed at this.

"Look buddy, I don't know what you take us for, but I'm pretty sure we'd notice if there were someone…" the rest of the group turned to the corner once the buff gem grew silent. Sure enough, the massive, dark blue, cybernetic dragon was standing like a sentinel in the corner. Its tattered wings folded against its body, and it was clutching its double ended spear in its right claw. "What the...how did he get there? And did that lizard guy call you general? Isn't that the dog's job?"

"Cyberdramon is usually very quiet, so despite his size he usually enters a room without anyone noticing." Dracmon stated. The group looked back at the cyborg dragon and he simply growled in response, his form slightly shrouded in shadows only made him seem even creepier.

"And I specifically said I'm one of Shoutmon's royal advisors" Dorulumon told the large gem. "Christopher is Blue Flare's general, while Mikey is the general for the king's main army, the Fusion Fighters." Jasper chuckled a bit.

"Okay, the tiny lizard as the king was one thing, but these human children as generals? Now I know you guys are just pulling my leg." The orange gem stated. Christopher glared at the large gem in annoyance.

"What, you think I'm not up to it or something?" The blonde human stated, clearly aggravated and insulted by Jasper's jab at his pride as Blue Flare's general.

Pearl decided to pitch in "As rude as Jasper's statement is, I'd have to agree." she began. "You're just children. I doubt you possibly have the military expertise and battle experience needed to command an army." Christopher walked up to the pale gem, a glare plastered upon his face.

"Listen lady, I'll have you know that if it wasn't for us, the Digital World would be as good as gone." The blonde haired boy declared to the gem. Mikey came up and put his hand on Christopher's shoulder.

"Hey there, don't let her get to ya." Mikey said, trying to calm down his friend. Christopher was about to call out again, but a deeper voice beat him to it.

"I shall not allow such slander to be slung towards one of our generals and saviors." Pearl looked over to see the knight from earlier stepping forth, a group of PawnChessmon at both of his sides.

"Oh, you're a knight, correct?" Pearl asked, stepping forward. "I haven't seen one in quite some time. You agree with me right? These children can't possibly-" the gem stopped talking as the knight passed her without another word. Upon reaching Mikey and Christopher, he knelt down, pounding his fist on the floor.

" General Mikey! General Christopher!" the knight said, "I apologize for not being here to defend your honor as generals!" Pearl was baffled at the action unfolding.

"W-what?" she stammered out, "You can't be serious." the knight rose to face her.

"I jest not, strange maiden." Knightmon said to her. "In fact if not for general Mikey here, my life would've been forfeited." Before Pearl could question the knight, Steven and Connie came forward with eyes full of wonder and amazement at the armored digimon.

"Woah! Are you really a Knight?" Steven asked as he observed the tall armored digimon in awe. Knightmon chuckled at the child's curiosity.

"Indeed, young man." He told Steven, "I am Knightmon, head of the PawnChessmon unit and loyal knight to his royal majesty, King Shoutmon." he said as he gestured towards the small squadron of white armored figures by his side, which the gems guessed were the PawnChessmon that he was referring to.

Connie was amazed at an actual Knight being in front of her eyes. He even looked like the knights she'd seen in some of the stories she read. "This is so cool!" she said excitedly, "You know, Pearl's actually been training me to be a knight too." The armored figure looked the girl over, noting her heavily calloused hands and developing arm muscles the knight recognized from sword fighting. He knelt down on one knee to have a closer look at the young child.

"Is that so?" he asked, Connie replied with a nod. "Well, that's quite ambitious for a child. But I can tell by the look in your eyes you are truly a knight-in-training." Connie's smile widened at his statement. It was, at least to her, an honor to have an actual knight's approval of her sword training.

"Thank you sir," she tried to say politely, but she was still very excited. "Pearl has been a very good teacher to me, and I've really come a very long way since she started training me." Connie walked over to pick up her large pink sword, which she had put on the floor earlier, and placed it back on the sheath on her back.

Knightmon chuckled softly at the girl's enthusiasm. "With a blade that impressive, you must be coming along quite well." Connie grinned at the praise, but before she could respond, Pearl stepped between the two.

"True, Connie has come along quite well, but as nice as this little moment is," Pearl said, confusion and annoyance prevalent in her voice, "My question hasn't been fully answered." Knightmon rose, his superior height more prominent as he towered over her.

"Miss Pearl, I assure you your question was answered." Knightmon said, fist clenched tightly. "Our generals may be human, but they have accomplished much here in the Digital World."

"Oh, the fact that they're human isn't my problem," Pearl began, "My problem is the fact that they're, well, children!" Knightmon clenched his fist harder as the gem continued. "The battlefield isn't a place for humans so young." the hand of Knightmon's gauntlet began to crack from the pressure of his tightening grip when Steven spoke up.

"But Pearl," the half-gem brought up, "me and Connie go on missions all the time, how is that any different?"

"Yeah! How's that any different!?" Jeremy yelled, pointing to Pearl while smiling in a "take that" sort of gesture, but he was immediately silenced by a menacing glare from Jasper. This resulted in him running behind Mikey and Christopher out of fear. The two generals rolled their eyes at their friends easily failed attempt at being tough.

Pearl, ignoring the human, turned towards the young hybrid "Steven, those were just simple missions. They're talking about a full scale war! Against creatures like that!" she said gesturing towards Deckerdramon, one of the two digimon who easily took on Jasper and Garnet. "Who in their right mind would let a child lead them into battle of such a scale?"

"I can see you still have doubts about our capabilities." The pale gem turned to see Nene stepping forward. "I think I know a way to change your mind." When she finished speaking, three smaller digimon appeared in front of her. Garnet recognized them as the green monitor-headed creatures.

Pearl was confused. "And how are they supposed to prove you actually participated in a war?" Nene simply smirked.

"The Monitamons' appearance isn't just for show." Nene told the gem. "Their information gathering skills have helped us in times of great need. I believe the information that they hold will be enough to convince you." As she finished speaking, the Monitamons' screens began to activate.

As the group gathered around, the little creatures heads began to display various clips displaying the digimon in combat. The Crystal Gems observed the screens as they displayed various scenes of combat and trial, in which each of the humans were front and center, coming up with plans and standing with their Digimon, most of which the gems didn't recognize. A few of these battles depicted the humans and creatures battling beings of enormous stature, and the group were shocked to see them defeat armies a hundred times their greater. Jasper in particular was shocked by the sight of some of the smaller Digimon defeating adversaries twice their size.

"I can't believe it." Pearl said in disbelief, still not fully processing what she was seeing.

Amethyst, who had just climbed down from her throne of eaten food, decided to be the first to speak up "Welp, there ya go P." she began, still in awe at the footage "They got it on tape, so it's gotta be true." The pale gem simply huffed in annoyance at the purple gem's statement.

The rest of the gems continued to stare at the screens. Steven and Connie watched with stars in their eyes, in awe at the digimon and their feats against the forces of evil. But Garnet, while she was too impressed by these human children leading the digimon, was still very on edge. Especially when she saw the familiar fusions of the giant titan and the mechanical dragon she saw earlier.

The generals observed the gems as they watch their previous adventures with amusement. Now hopefully the gems would give them a bit more respect.

"Now do you believe us?" Christopher asked the gems with a slight smirk on his face. He was clearly enjoying seeing the gems eat their words.

Nene glared disapprovingly at the blue general "Now Christopher, don't be rude." she told her blonde friend. While the other generals might be a bit insulted at the gems doubting their skill just due to their age, they were less ill-mannered about it than Christopher.

The gems finally broke their gaze from the small digimons' screens to look at the generals. They just could not believe that these children had participated in, and helped win, a war. Steven and Connie however, had a different thought on the matter.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Steven yelled, eyes growing the size of stars as he looked at the group of humans and creatures. "The way you guys took down all of those big monsters was so cool!"

"And you beat an army with only one warrior!" Connie continued. "You guys are so strong!" Shoutmon and the others began to grin at the praise showered upon them as the gems continued to look shocked. Pearl, Garnet, and Jasper still didn't entirely believe the group of human children were capable of such feats, but they couldn't really argue with the video proof that they were shown. Amethyst and Peridot were both impressed by the battles that the screens finished showing them, with the purple gem feeling good about seeing a group of smaller creatures defeating such stronger looking foes, and the green gem feeling more justified in her cowering.

However, before any of them could properly respond, a high pitched voice called out. "You guys really don't know anything, nope, nope!" The group looked down to see the small ice cream looking being hopping forward on small black and yellow feet. He swung his yellow arms as he jumped up and landed on top of Jasper's head. The orange gem looked up at the small digimon in annoyance. "You thought our commanders were just normal children, but you were the ones being beaten like chumps earlier."

Jasper growled in annoyance at the small digimon "Chump!? Why I oughta.." the large gem quickly reached up to grab the small digimon but he quickly evaded her grasp as she accidentally smacked herself from missing her grab.

Damemon landed on the ground a few feet in front of Jasper and turned around, his mocking smirk still on his face. "What's wrong? I'm just stating facts."

Jasper glared at the tiny digimon, firsts clenched tightly as she summoned her crash helmet. "Keep talkin and I'll squash you ya little pest!"

Damemon grinned at Jasper with a cocky smile before jumping in the air " **DIGI NINJA ART: WARRIOR TRANSFORMATION!** " as he yelled out this familiar phrase, his body seemed to expand in size, then seemed to split down the middle, revealing the yellow and white ninja that they had fought before. He pulled out his sickles before getting into a ready position. "If you're looking for a rematch, I'd be happy to oblige." the ninja spoke, clearly confident as he remembered how much trouble she was having against him before. Ewan sighed at his partner's lack of concern for other's feelings when it comes to his criticisms.

Jasper took a few steps back to evaluate the newly transformed digimon, "Okay, who and what are you?" she asked as she eyed him up and down in confusion.

The yellow ninja chuckled slightly "The form you saw me in before was known as Damemon, but now I am Tsuwamon. Member of the King's special stealth and espionage unit Twilight Talon, and second stealthiest member of the King's Court." he announced proudly.

The gems, specifically Pearl, Amethyst and Jasper, were a bit unnerved that the digimon that beat them single handedly was also the annoying little digimon that was just mocking them, and felt a huge wound on their pride. Steven and Connie although looked at the new figure in awe. He said he was a member of a stealth team, so they thought he must be some kind of super ninja, which only furthered their interest on him.

Jasper then noticed something about the ninja's introduction, "Wait, second stealthiest." She said "Then who's the first?"

"That would be me." a new voice said from right behind Jasper. Her warrior instincts kicking in, she quickly tried to punch the figure that had somehow snuck up behind her. But her fist was only met with thin air, and the only thing she saw was a single dark blue feather floating down to the ground having appeared out of nowhere.

Mikey smirked at this, he knew who had just shown up to crash the party.

"Now is that anyway to greet someone?" the same voice spoke again. The gems looked around, trying to pinpoint the origin of the voice, until their eyes found a tall figure leaning on a pillar on the other side of the dining hall. He was about a head taller than jasper with a blue mask on his face, three deep crimson eyes observing all of them. Short, spikey blonde hair came out the back of the mask as the entire front of his face was kept covered by it. His body was covered in silver armor, but his entire right arm seemed to be replaced with a massive cannon. Sprouting from his back was a pair of massive dark blue wings, both having two rings each pierced into them near where they meet his torso. "Honestly, you have no matters." he spoke with a slight smile.

' _when did he get here?'_ the crystal gems wondered. Jasper was not amused that this chump had managed to sneak up on her. She was a QUARTZ SOLDIER for crying out loud. While the other gems looked slightly intimidated by this dark figure, Garnet was surprised that this new figure had snuck up on all of them,she should've been able to sense him with her future….

' _Oh right'_ thought Garnet as she remembered that for some reason, her future vision was on the fritz in this new dimension. Hopefully she'd get answers for that soon, but for now she'd focus on the current situation.

"Nice of you to join us Beelzemon." Mikey called out to the winged figure, who replied with a nod. "When did you get here?"

Beelzemon chuckled softly, "Oh I've been here for a while, you just never noticed."

"Wait, if you've been here for a while, then how much did you hear?" asked Angie, curious to see if their winged ally had overheard their introductions with the Crystal Gems.

"Oh, WE heard everything. From when the purple one, Amethyst I believe, was trying to eat Dondokomon to when you showed proof of your accomplishments to a few non-believers." he said with an air of confidence as he glanced at Jasper and Pearl.

This time, the Crystal Gems and the generals were confused. "Wait, who's we?" Pearl asked Beelzemon.

"I believe he means us" a more feminine voice called out from their side of the hall. They all turned their heads to see what appeared to be a tall woman, about the same height as Beelzemon, dressed incredibly sparsely in what appeared to be an amazonian outfit. She had long turquoise hair which came down to her thighs in two braids, and covered her right eye. The only one being revealed was a bright yellow with a slit for a pupil, much like that of a snake. But what really drew their attention was that in the place of her entire left arm was a massive snake. "Long time no see huh guys?"

' _okay this is just getting ridiculous'_ Jasper thought as another one had managed to evade her detection.

"Mervamon?" Nene questioned, revealing the new figure's name "How did you manage to sneak in here?" Mervamon was never really a stealthy warrior, so the general was confused as to how she managed to evade detection just as well as Beelzemon.

The Amazon smirked at the pigtailed general and shrugged her shoulders, "Meh, you learn a thing or two after hanging out with fly boy over there." she said gesturing to Beelzemon.

Sparrowmon chuckled a bit "He he, yeah, hanging out." she said with air quotes. The generals chuckled a bit at the jet-like digimon's joke. Even Jasper and Amethyst joined in, understanding the digimon's teasing joke.

Mervamon scowled at the yellow digimon's remark, but quickly recomposed herself. "Anyway, I hope you guys don't mind, but we brought a few guests." The group looked skeptical, scanning the room for other Digimon. Even the gems were on high alert, especially Jasper. She would not let another one of these guys evade her detection, stealthiest her behind.

"I don't see anyone else here." Jeremy stated. But then he felt a slight breeze right behind him.

"Hi there." a new voice had spoken right behind the human, resulting in him letting out a terrified shriek. He quickly turned around and backed up a bit, now taking notice of the figure. Who was strangely upside down.

The new arrival appeared to be another ninja-like figure. He wore a white ninja garb, two leaves acting as a sort of poncho on his shoulders. A silver headband with a teardrop shaped symbol on the front. Sticking from the back of his head was a pointy red ponytail sticking straight up. His face was covered by a veil with a rectangular hole was cut into it, revealing two bright yellow eyes. A massive shuriken was perched on his back. But his arms and legs seemed to be green springs that extended all the way up to the high ceiling, where four smaller shurikens were in his hands and hand-like feet, embedded into the ceiling.

"Ha ha!" he laughed "Sorry bout that kid. I was just hangin' around and I thought it'd be funny." the new figure said. He then detached himself from the ceiling and landed right side up after quickly contracting his legs to a smaller length, he now stood at about Beelzemon's height. He placed one of his shurikens down and stuck out his three fingered hand to Jeremy. "The name's Shurimon, Big B over there brought me here." A few of the Digimon looked a bit apprehensive, but the human boy accepted the handshake.

"Greetings, Shurimon," he responded, "I'm Jeremy. You'll have to forgive my reaction. We haven't had the best experience with Shurimon in the past." Shurimon flicked his wrist nonchalantly.

"It's all good." Shurimon said, "I know my brethren played a fair role in Bagra's Army, but that's all in the past." He picked up his other shuriken "Besides, my friend wouldn't let me hear the end of it."

"Wait, friend?" Jeremy said confused. But before anyone could question the ninja, a gust of wind got everyone's attention. Before anyone could blink a shadow swooped across the hall.

When everyone took notice, the figure was revealed to be a large bird like creature, also in ninja garb. But this creature wore purple instead of the previous one's white. It had a body similar in shape to an ostrich, with a long neck and legs. its feathers were a light yellow ending in orange tips near the end of his wings, most of which was covered by its outfit. It had three toed feet, while it's legs were also covered in boots, seemingly made of the same material as his outfit. It wore a long yellow scarf, and had a very bushy tail for a bird. From the top of its head sprouted a somewhat messy mop of orange hair, held up by a purple headband.

The bird like creature landed gracefully a few meters away from the group and bowed politely, placing its wing over his chest and bending its long neck forward. "Greetings all. I am Peckmon." the creature introduced himself "I apologize for my comrade's lack of manners." Shurimon raised one of his arms to retort, but Peckmon quickly raised his other wing to cut him off. "Yes you were; don't deny it" He stated in a flat voice, as if he'd said this thousands of times.

Shurimon crossed his arms and looked to the side "You're just no fun you overgrown feather duster." he said quietly.

Ignoring his comrade's insult, Peckmon walked over to the group. "Forgive him, he believes his humor can make up for his rude behavior". He told them politely.

Mikey waved the bird digimon's apology off "Nah, don't worry about it." he said "He was just joking around, no harm no foul, er- problem, right?" he fixed his phrasing quickly, as to not accidentally offend him. The bird said nothing, but simply walked to stand behind Beelzemon. Shurimon then extended his long spring-like leg and, in a single step, shot right towards the winged digimon all the way from his previous spot. The ninja now standing with the bird and demonic digimon. Mervamon then effortlessly bounded across the hall, over the table, and landed gracefully beside the three other stealth masters

Tsuwamon then walked up to Shurimon,

"So, you two are friends with Beelzemon?" Nene asked the two ninja digimon.

"You could say that." Beelzemon told her, with an amused smirk on his face. As if he was remembering something funny.

Mervamon then spoke up, "We ran into these guys a while back on a mission. Now they're the newest recruits to the Twilight Talon Espionage Unit. There's strength in numbers you know."

Shurimon popped up beside the amazon "Yeah, when these guys saw how amazingly awesome we were, they just begged us to join." the ninja said with a cocky tone. Beelzemon and Mervamon gave Shurimon an exasperated look before Peckmon stepped forward.

"Actually," he interjected "You were the one begging them to let us in. I actually lost count of how many times you said please." the Bird said with wings crossed and an unamused look as he glared at his less dignified colleague. Steven nonetheless was impressed.

"Still, being a ninja must be so cool!" the boy exclaimed. "You guys should talk to Garnet; she's the closest thing to a ninja on our team." Amethyst and Pearl give each other a worried look.

"Uh, Ste-man, maybe that's not a good id-" but it was to late, as Steven had already turned to beckon Garnet over. The reddish gem looked over in their direction and tensed up as she saw the armored figure with a bazooka standing by Steven.

Pearl sighed as Garnet's gauntlets took form.

"Today's just getting better and better"

 **Well… this is something that I honestly didn't expect I'd be continuing. Will I be continuing on and starting to update this regularly?**

 **That's… a complicated question.**


End file.
